You and Me Both
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: "Life happens, Caroline," he spoke with a finalizing breath. Au Human, Klaus and Caroline story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here is my new story let me know what you think, should I continue or not?

* * *

Thanks to my beta for her awesome work on this story.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

I put my job over everything  
Except my family and friends  
But you'll be in between forever

Nina-Ed Sheeran

* * *

"I'm thinking we could stop, and walk around - maybe even see the Golden Gate," she said with a small smile as she snuggled closer to his bare chest.

"We can even get some clam chowder," she said excitedly as she flipped over to stare at Klaus who stared at her with admiration.

"Don't get over excited love." kissing her forehead. She loved when he did that; it always made her feel so safe and protected.

"I know, okay?I know you might not be able to get out of shooting early. But I like to plan." Smirking at him as she jumped out of the hotel bed.

"I should get ready for today anyway," Tightening the sheets she had taken around herself as Klaus stood up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Why don't you have a nice day here in the spa? Well until I can get off set." Klaus told her as he wrapped her in the arms.

"You know I don't mind watching you work. It's all new to me," she reminded him with a laugh.

"I know, but you should enjoy a relaxing day." Looking in his eyes Caroline knew she could not change his mind about this, so she silently nodded her head.

"Great, I'll call the front desk." he smiledas he picked up her left hand and kissed it. A habit he had picked up ever since they got engaged a year ago.

* * *

After a long hot shower and a nice relaxing mud bath Caroline slowly made her way in to the suite that belonged to her and Klaus. Hoping to maybe get some work in before she and Klaus went out to see some of the sights of the city, Caroline flopped down onto the sofa.

She could not believe how much her life had changed in the past year - since she and Klaus met at the age of 18, and he 22, in the small town of Mystic Falls. All Klaus had wanted to be was an actor. When they used to sneak out in the middle of the night to speak about their dreams, it was his dedication and passion to follow his dream that was what first made Caroline fall in love with him. So, when he asked her to run away with him, Caroline never thought twice - not even when her letter for Juilliard arrived. She decided to follow her heart and fly out to Los angeles and attend community college. She was there to help Klaus pursue his dream as an actor any way possible, their life having changed in the last four years since they left Mystic Falls. In that time, Caroline transferred to UCLA, while Klaus snagged a couple of gigs, enough to pay the bills as well as land him a couple of other roles. But in the last year he finally received the role of a lifetime, making him one of hollywood's hot and upcoming actors. Caroline could not be any prouder of him, which was why she took a job as a book editor. Sure it was not her dream job,but it paid her well and let her travel with Klaus. Because when he asked she said yes.

"Bonnie!" Caroline chirped into the how she missed her friends.

"Hey, Care! How's everything?"

"Great, I actually just got in."

"Oh, so you and Klaus did get to go out after all?"

"Umm, no. Not yet. I spent the day in the spa actually. Klaus thought it would be best if I had a day to myself." she confessed to her friend.

"Oh, well I bet you guys could see sights some other time." Bonnie spoke. Caroline could tell her best friend still had more to say.

"Bonnie just spill. Whatever you have to say."

"Caroline I don't want to fight with you..." she paused. "You already know how I feel about this, so let's just leave it at that. I was just calling to check in on you, plus Kol told me you guys are almost done filming."

" Yeah, I think two more weeks. But Bonnie I'm fine. Truly," she assured. "Actually I need to get going. I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" Caroline said into the phone as she hung up in a hurry.

* * *

"Klaus," Caroline said, hoping it was him as she made her way into the living room.

"Its you," Klaus growled as he tried to walk away from the door, teetering sluggishlyas he walked.

"You're drunk." Caroline chastised as she tightened her robe.

"What? I can't drink?" He sneered while flopping onto the sofa, unappreciative of her patronising.

"Where, were you Klaus ?" Caroline demandedas she walked up to him. She needed an answer.

"Out."

"Out! That's all you've got to say?" she spoke in concern.

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went out with the cast to get drinks."

"You didn't think to call me? I waited all day for you." her voice cracking as she spoke. Ever since they started this movie they seemed to fight every night.

"I think you should go Caroline." Klaus warned.

"Excuse me...? " Caroline asked, surprised.

"I think you should go back home." He rose, standing up to look up at her; his expression cold and ston as he try to reach for the bottle, but end up dropping it on the floor.

"You're drunk," She said walking up to him.

"No! Don't touch me," he said, pushing her away forcefully, causing Caroline to almost fall.

This cannot be happening, she thought to herself as she found her balance.

"Klaus, you're drunk - you don't know what you're saying. Come on, lets go to bed. Tomorrow you're going to regret this plus I'm so going to give you hell for this."

"No, your not getting it," He said frustrated as he grabbed her arm and waited for her eyes to stay focused on him. His fingers digging into her pale skin, as he brought his lips up to her ear, "I'm done with this," he gestured between them "You and me... we're going in different paths of life. And I can't keep dragging you around." Klaus' eyes pleading, but his words cut deep.

"Go back home, Caroline," letting go of her as he turned to walk toward what once was their room.

"What the hell happened, Klaus?" Caroline choked as tears came streaming down her face. She felt like her world was unravelling with each step he took."Life happens, Caroline," he spoke with a finalizing breath and he closed the door behind him. Caroline blinked, finally processing what was happening. Before she could control her actions-

She ran to the door, using the full force of her body to try and open it, however, finding it already locked.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed,while banging on the door.

"You cant leave me! You promised," she cried into the door, but there was no answer back.

"Klaus, you said forever and always." She said sobbing and, finally, collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

"I know we're not close, but we were starting to be." Rebekah said as she walked through the front door, spotting Caroline in front of her, still in yesterday's clothes.

"He sent you here?" Caroline asked as she stood up.

"More like he sent Stefan, but I came in his place." Rebekah corrected following after Caroline.

Rebekah was the first out of the Mikelsons she met - on their first day of senior year - and ever since that first meeting they rarely got along. When Caroline started dating Klaus, Rebekah did anything in her power to break them apart; so, it was surprising to everyone when Carolien actually approved of Rebekah and Stefan's relationship. It was after that that they decided to at least be civil for the men in their lives.

"I don't need your guys' comfort. Everything's going to be okay once we talk it out," Caroline said hopefully as she picked up a picture frame she fumbled with .

Rebekah looked down at her shoes, "You never been one to be quite, out with it," Rebekah paused, waiting for Caroline to respond. After a moment's pause, she broke the silence.

"Look," she exasperated,

"He wants you out before he comes back."

Caroline froze in her place. Everything was wrong.t and what was left of her happy life was shattering to reveal a pitiful reality.

"He..." Her voice trembled shook, and she was nearly ready to break into tears all over again.

"What did I do…?"Caroline asked aloud more to herself than Rebekah as she slumped tothe ground.

Rebekah bent down next to the blonde, attempting to soothe her, "You did nothing wrong, Care-"

"Don't call me that," she snapped as she pulled away from the other blonde's proximity. They were never close - especially not in this moment.

"Then what, is he screwing someone else?" Caroline asked incredulously. She felt like she was grasping for straws just to understand why her reality was ripping at the seams.

"Stefan asked him that and he said no."

"What do you believe?" Caroline questioned.

Rebekah remained silent.

Ever since Klaus got the main role in a new action movie, Rebekah had hardly seen her brother. When she did it was only in passing when he visited her fiance. She was used to at least seeing him twice a day, then all of sudden he was gone out of her knew it was the same for Caroline, sometimes Caroline was the only one who made it to family dinners alone. Sure they lived together but most of the time they only saw each other at night, thats why klaus had asked her to come on set with him in San Francisco. Still Rebekah know from first had that Caroline spent most of her time locked up in the hotel room, while Klaus was out promoting the movie at events. Rebekah had thought that everything was okay between them, just a month ago klaus was excited planning a surprise engagement dinner for Caroline.

"I don't know, Caroline. He's just not the Klaus I knew or you knew." Rebekah resigned. Sighing, she continued,

"This whole fame thing has changed him, but listen to me, Caroline." Carefully reaching out to Caroline again, Rebekah held her chin up. You're stronger than this - than him."

Caroline closed her eyes as she stood up. "This hurts. Why does it hurt so much?" she groaned, gripping her hair.

"Because you love him. It's going to hurt, but, you will learn to live with that pain. He will live with regret," Rebekah soothed as she pulled Caroline into a hug. Now facing her new reality, Caroline broke down in the arms around her.

"I hate him," she whispered as she wept into the blondes hair.

"As you should," Rebekah assured her

Letting go of Caroline, Rebekah reached for the girl's hands and guided her to a stand, "Come on, let's get your stuff together. You can stay with me and Stefan."

"Thanks, Rebekah, but I need to be away from him and any reminder of what we were," Caroline said pulling away.

"I can find you a place to stay if you want. I know Stefan would not want you out alone right now. Me either," Rebekah softened, worry in her eyes.

Caroline smiled. The only people she knew in Los angeles were the Mikelsons, Bonnie who lived with Kol, and Stefan who she grew up with, but she need a clean break from klaus.

With a sniff, she nodded and they headed into the room. Before she got very far, Caroline stopped in her tracks. No way was she going to be able to do around she spoke, "Rebekah do you think you could…?," she pointed toward her things

"I'll take care of it. Let's get out if here."

Nodding, Caroline started walking out the door before stopping

"I, umm..." pointing to her key, she walked over to the counter where they used to eat breakfast.

Pulling a blank post-it from her stack she wrote,

'You gave up on us' slipping off her ring and placing it on top of the note next to the key.

"Lets go," Caroline said as she walked out the door for the last time.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is chapter two for this story. I want to say thank you so much for the reviews and follows I got. I never thought I would get the repose that I did. Once again thanks to my epic betas, especially Julie! Anyway here is chapter 2, let me know what you think and what you might like to see.

Disclaimer: You know this.

* * *

Throw me in the water  
Don't think about the splash I will create  
Leave me at the altar  
Knowing all the things you just escaped

Landfill-Daughter

* * *

"Are you guys sure he's okay with me staying here?" Caroline asked as she tightened her grip on the strap of her bag. Rebekah, for the first time, had been kind enough to get her belongings packed and taken from Klaus' home. She could no longer call it home.

"Caroline we've been over this. He actually suggested it. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to go back home," Stefan teased her as he grabbed her luggage out of the back of the car. "You're hilarious Stefan," Caroline said with a roll of her eyes as Rebekah smiled over to Caroline as she took out another box's worth of stuff.

Caroline had not been back in mystical falls since the day she graduated and jumped into Klaus car. "Plus, we already offered our home and you turned it down." Rebekah said, there was only so long that Rebekah _could_ try and be nice.

"Rebekah. " Stefan chided as they made their way toward the front door.

"I know, I know," Rebekah huffed.

"You guys made it," a smiling Damon in a bathrobe appeared at the front door. He walked up to embrace Rebekah who quickly put her arms up to block him from coming any closer.

"Damon," Stefan said as he sent his brother a warning as he tried to usher the group into the house.

"Welcome, blondie, to my home _and_ the broken hearts club," he added with a wink whilst throwing his arms around both of the blondes and guiding them the rest of the way into his home.

"Stefan, control your brother," Rebekah gritted as she scrunched her nose and pulled away from him, "When was the last time you bathed?"

"Calm down, Bekah. The way to deal with a broken heart is with laughter," he smirked, sloppily strolling over to his lazy boy couch, "Right, blondie?" he finished, winking at Caroline as he took a swig from the whiskey bottle.

Caroline shot Stefan and Rebekah a '_What the fuck_' look. Caroline always saw Damon as the image of perfection but right now he was anything  
but.

His raven hair was greasy, and instead of his traditional denim jeans and white shirt he was rocking flannel pants and a stained white shirt.

"Rebekah why don't you show Caroline her room," Stefan sighed as he gripped the bridge of his nose and placed his other hand on his waist. As the girls made their exit he began picking up the empty bottles around the living room.

* * *

"So, this is your room. You actually get the balcony." Rebekah spoke as she moved to open the doors that faced the pool view.

"Are you sure," Caroline asked walking around the room after placing her bag on the bed.

"Yes, Caroline I'm sure. We went over this, Damon said it'd be alright for you to stay here. He basically has this whole place to himself, and when Stefan mentioned you were looking for a place he offered."

"But-,"

"But _nothing_. He just broke up with Elena, as you already know."

Caroline nodded as they went to start unpacking her belongings. Caroline had forgotten about that. But then again, she was going through her own never talked about Elena, they were never truly had never notice that Elena never called her. The last time she received a call from Elena was a month ago and it was just to ask her if she had heard from Bonnie. By then Bonnie had already informed her that she broke up with Damon a week ago, but Elena made no mention of the break up so Caroline did not question it.

* * *

It had been a couple months since the break up and Caroline's life was as mess. She took a break from work, she spent most of her time in her room eating ice cream and trying to figure out what went wrong. She even declined calls from friends and her mother, sending them texts that she was alive but needed time. What hurt the most was that it seemed like Klaus was never a part of her life, he didn't return her calls or texts and Stefan never mentioned him when he came over to check on her and Damon.

The only news she ever saw of him were in the grocery stores when she went on crazy night runs for ice cream. Klaus looked perfect in those images on the screen and if she were honest, he looked very happy - no trace of pain - and this frustrated Caroline to no end. There was only one way Caroline knew to let all this frustration go.

"Come in," Caroline said as she places her guitar on the side.

"What you doing," Damon said as he walked in the room with his bright red robe and bourbon in hand.

"Writing,"Caroline simply informed him not even looking up. She need to get this out of her head.

"Did you know?" Damon spoke, softly

"Did I know _what?_" Caroline snapped, placing her pen down, frustrated that she couldn't even get her _frustrations _out without being frustrated _more_.

"That she was going to leave me," he finished, sincerity clear in his voice.

Caroline closed her eyes, ever since she moved in Caroline knew this conversation would one day come up, but she had been hoping that she could avoid it, possibly for the rest of her miserable existence, but since he was here, opening up for once, she pushed back her frustrations and spoke calmly,"No Damon. I had no clue she would leave you. You know Elena. She does what she wants." She shrugged. Elena was never one to count on. Caroline learned that at an early age, but she understood Damon. For him his world _was_ Elena.

"But know this: She didn't just leave you. She left me too," Caroline admitted. Elena hadn't talk to her in months. She hadn't even sent a text to let her know how she was doing. Caroline had no clue where she even was. Damon stood up, nodding in understanding. It was all he needed to know.

"Meet me in my office in 30 minutes." He simply told her.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Caroline sputtered, confused by the sudden change in direction.

"Believe it or not you actually got some potential. Something I could work with," he paused.

"Plus, I think it's time I take a shower and we get ready to start living our lives - both of us." he finished, shrugging.

"I'm not sure," Caroline hesitated.

"Broke hearts tend to sell music and that's what you have," he smirked as he left her there, shock on her face.

"You have a thing for hearts, don't you," Caroline shouted back at him.

* * *

So what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here is chapter 3 ! Sorry it took so long for me to update once again thanks for the reviews and follows. I will try and update sooner, I'll even try for next week :) I like to thank my Beta klarolinedrabbles and midnightwytch031292

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise

Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you

I should just tell you to leave cause I

Know exactly where it leads but I

Watch us go round and round each time

Style-Taylor Swift

* * *

**Three year later**

"Bexs, you look great," Caroline smiled as she made her way to her friend, then embracing her in a tight hug.

"I feel like a whale, " Rebekah whined seriously as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Why? You're probably the best looking pregnant women out there. Anyway, how's my godchild?" Caroline asked as she placed a hand on her very pregnant belly.

"Hopefully ready to come out" Rebekah said under her breath with a small laugh.

"Come on, Damon beat you here and Stefan has a work lunch. He told me to tell you that dinner is at our house." Rebekah informed her as she looped her arm around Caroline's making their way towards the table.

"Did Damon also tell you that I need a dress?"

"Caroline, I'm your stylist! I know what needs to get done even before you or your manager does," The blond said as Caroline rolled her eyes. Over the three years, their relationship changed from one of acquaintances to one of extremely close friends.

When Caroline's CD came out, Rebekah was the first one to tell her how impressed she was with the it. And anything that comes out of Rebekah Mikaelson's mouth was a compliment. Which is why when Damon suggested Rebekah as a stylist, she couldn't have said yes any faster.

"We don't pay you enough." Caroline teased the blonde, only for their bonding to be interrupted.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite blondes." Damon said from his spot as he stood up to greet them.

"The one carrying my niece, and the one who makes me money."

"It's nice to see you have your values in order, Damon." Caroline told him as she took a seat while sending him a glare.

"Why did he need to come to our lunch again?" Caroline asked Rebekah as she took a seat.

"Very funny blondie." He said while calling over the waiter.

"Wait! This is isn't an intervention, right? Because there is no way I'm giving up my coffee" Caroline teased as she leaned back in to the chair. She could not go the day without a minimum three cups of coffee, and Damon always liked to make fun of her for it.

"Well actually," Rebekah started but quickly shot Damon a look. "You tell her, you're her manger."

"What's going on?" A now worried Caroline asked.

"We'll you got a job offer that we both think would be awesome for you." Damon informed her as he took a sip from his bourbon. Caroline knew exactly what this was about.

"We been over this, I'm not an actress." Ever since her CD launched a year back, Caroline had been getting offers for Cameo appearances, but she always turned them down. She wanted nothing to do with the world of acting. Not when it remind her of Klaus.

"I know, Caroline, but listen to Damon about this before you make a decision." Rebekah advised.

Caroline let out a sigh and looked over at Damon, nodding so that he'd continue.

"The TV show writers want you so bad for this role, she basically created the character for you." He revealed. Caroline nodded slowly and pondered the scenario before her.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need a ride, Caroline?" Rebekah asked as they made their way out of the restaurant. Both Damon and Rebekah spent most of their lunch trying to convince Caroline that acting was a step in the right direction. She finally gave in around dessert.

"I'm fine, I'll just drive home with Damon since we're both heading the same way."

"I don't understand why you don't just moved out" Rebekah told her.

"Believe it or not, we just became used to each other. He's not a terrible roommate, at least as long as his hookups don't eat my yogurt, I'm fine." Caroline said laughing

"It only happened once" Damon said as he came up behind them and opened the door for them.

"Was it that weird red head?"

"No, that one had a cat thing," Caroline told her as she slipped on her sun glasses.

"Caroline," Her name was being shouted out by the paparazzi standing outside the restaurant.

"When is the new CD coming out?"

The paparazzi around the front doors shouted as the cameras went off. Caroline was used to them ever since her first CD came out. She started getting a group following her around, but it'd never been this big.

"Soon," Damon answered as he made his way to block the girls from the camera's shoved in there faces.

"Aren't you Klaus Mikaelson sister?" One of them asked, but Rebekah just ignored them. She was used to this because of her clients. Rebekah let out a small laugh as she kept walking.

"Is it true you used to date Klaus? " One of them asked, causing her to freeze at the comment. Quickly Caroline turned around to look at the paparazzi and narrowed her eyes.

How did they know?

it was practically entirely unknown that they used to date, but now that they were both in the spotlight, no one had ever made the connection, well until now.

"Now where did you get a crazy idea like that?" Damon chuckled trying to change the subject. He knew it was still a touchy subject with Caroline. Finally making sure that Rebekah made her way to the car, Damon shut the door and got ready to drive off.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline asked angrily. He mumbled lowly and shook his head.

"I have no clue, let me call Stefan."

* * *

"Tonight's guest is Klaus Mikaelson, from the upcoming film, Black Bird." They announced, as Klaus in a dark suit, made his way on to the stage and shook hands with the host.

Why does he have to look so hot in black? Caroline wondered from her spot on the couch. After Damon called Stefan who sent his call to voice mail, he was able to find Klaus's interview from last night. Also known as the catalyst for all this crap.

"Thanks for having me tonight, Jimmy." Klaus chuckled as he took a seat.

"Happy to have you here. I saw the movie last night, and let me say, you were amazing."The host complimented him.

"Thank you," Klaus answered with a small blush on his face "However, truly the whole cast was. it was just amazing to be part of such an incredible project." He told Jimmy Fallon as he readjusted his tie. Caroline knew he was nervous from the familiar habit.

"So I understand your character was the only who did not sing in the movie, even though it turns out you can sing. We actually found a video of you, here let's play it"

Caroline couldn't believe the clip they had found. It was of her and Klaus back when they had just moved to LA, and went to a Karaoke bar.

"Where the hell did they find this?" She asked as she heard Klaus ask the same question on the television.

"Where did you guys find that?" Klaus asked amused, yet it was also obvious that he was taken by surprise. "I think I was around 23 and I had just moved to LA with my girlfriend at the time."

"But look at your hair," The host teased lightly.

"Clearly I thought it was a good idea at the time." He joked in return.

"I begged him to cut it." Caroline mumbled under her breath.

" It Kind of works for his torture sole" Damon piped in, as Caroline sent him a death glare. "Just saying."

"So, who was the girlfriend at the time?" The host asked, hoping to get some insight about a past relationship. Klaus was known in Hollywood as the bad boy who left broken hearts everywhere he went. He was not known to be a guy who's ever had a girlfriend for more than a week.

"Would you Believe me if I said that was Caroline Forbes? "Klaus revealed smugly. Caroline's breath hitched at the mention of her name. To be honest, she was amazed he had the guts to even utter her name. After the way he ended things, it wasn't far-fetched to think that he'd forgotten all about her.

"Get out of here, you used to date Caroline Forbes.?" Jimmy asked in total shock.

"Yeah, before we moved out here. It's funny, I actually never thought she would have wanted to be a singer, but look at her now."

"Never want to be a singer?" Caroline shouted at the TV, ready to toss the remote control at his televised face.

"I always knew she'd be famous one day." He continued.

"So you guys just dated?" The host asked as Klaus smirked back at him.

"Turn it off. " She interrupted.

"Blondie-."

"I said, turn it off." Caroline screamed, he had no right.

* * *

Damon got up from his chair in the office "What else did your client decide to say?" He asked. Grumbling in distaste when there was no reply from the speaker phone.

"Stefan" Caroline called out. This was no time to be quiet, she needed answers.

"Well, that was all he said on TV, but…"

"Yeah, because you let your client say whatever he want." Damon siad under his breath .

"But what?" She asked nervously.

"They have been calling since this morning." Stefan answered. "It seems as though someone in that pony town mentioned that we were engaged." The British voice spoke threw the phone. Caroline froze at the sudden intrusion. It had been so long since she'd actually heard his voice being aimed directly towards her.

"So if you think about it, truly it's not my fault, sweetheart." Klaus said in an aggravated tone.

"Not your fault." She repeated angrily. Caroline stood up from her chair ready to rip him a new one before Stefan spoke up to settle the situation.

"Klaus! Ignore him, Caroline. He's just upset that this came out."

"Yeah, I'll bet he is." She answered, shaking her head. Caroline was so over this, she always seemed to be the one to get hurt when it came to him.

"He is the reason this came out, get him off the phone!" Damon noted.

"I know, he just..." Stefan started excusing.

"I don't want to hear this." Caroline interrupted. "Take care of this Damon." She continued before storming out of his office.

* * *

"Alright, your saying that he said what?" Caroline asked in to the phone.

"That you guys were going different ways, and that he had tried to make it work but at the end...it just ended." Rebekah said. Caroline could already imagine rebekah rolling her eyes. Rebekah did love her brother, so much that she would even take a bullet for him. But ever since the break up three years ago, Caroline became the sister she never had. Making it not that much of a surprise when she tended to take Caroline's side in the breakup.

"He tried? When was that, I must of missed it." She answered sarcastically. It would seem that once again, Klaus opened his mouth about their past relationship. Even after their small talk last night.

"Well, at least now I know why he broke up with me." She tried, chuckling into phone while attempting to hold back tears. For some reason thinking of Klaus still hurt, you think she'd be over it by now.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. He had no right to say that and he's obviously just using your relationship to promote this stupid movie. Stefan is furious with him." Rebekah revealed. Caroline could already feel the pity coming from the other blonde's voice.

"Rebekah, I have to go." Shaking her head, she could not do this again.

"Don't pull away, we can get through this." She tried.

"I... have to go" Caroline said as she hung up her phone, biting her lip. She could feel herself slipping into a dark place. Shaking the feelings away, she picked up her guitar and started playing with the strings.

* * *

"Damon you're my manager, and more importantly, my producer." Caroline said from across the kitchen counter.

"Don't forget handsome roommate." Damon smirked as he placed the bacon on their plates.

"if you say so. But I'm only asking you this because I know I need to do this, and you know I need to do this."

Damon narrowed his eyebrow as she stole a piece of bacon from his plate.

"You're scaring me, what are you talking about?"

"I need to..." Caroline started, then hesitated as she ran her fingers through her blond hair.

"Need to do what, Caroline?" He asked, getting impatient.

"Okay, I wrote a new song, and I want to use the song to promote the new album." She finally said, but braced herself for the more complicated part. "Basically I want to redo the whole album." Caroline said quickly as she bit her lip.

"You're kidding right?" Damon asked seriously.

"No, I am not. Just, listen to it and you will understand." She pleaded. You could see Damon was debating it , and Caroline could tell he was having a struggle with the idea of starting all over on an album that was already ready to release.

"Go and get your guitar." He agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

"You got the whole world watching and everyone's attention, yeah

Turn your head and you never even mention us

You gave up on love.

Yeah you gave up on us"

Caroline sang the last verse of the song and then placed the guitar down. Starring at Damon who was simply glaring at her.

"so…" Caroline asked nervously. She needed to know what he thought, Damon was a big part of her final product. She valued his opinion not only as a friend, but also as her producer.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Everyone will know what this song is about." Damon asked, concerned as he placed a hand on hers.

"He started it, I'm just telling my side." She confirmed with her head held high.

"Well I think it's bloody brilliant." Damon smirked at her as he stood up. "Now don't forget we have a meeting." He reminded her.

* * *

So what did you guys think ? In case you were wondering the lyrics that Caroline sing is from a Tristan Prettyman song. Don't for get to** review** :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ! As promised I updated this week, So I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and Favorites it makes my day to see a review in my email. Who else love Damon and the teddy bear ? Once again thanks to my awesome Beta for editing this Ill try to post thanksgiving weekend :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

I can't work it out  
How going through the motions  
Going through us

I'm a Mess-Ed Sheeran

* * *

"This is kind of embarrassing but when I started writing the pilot, I kind of got images of cretin celebrity's as my characters. Usually over time they shift into their own person but with this character, I can only picture you, Caroline. I know that probably sounds weird and I'm not some crazy stalker with a hard on for you. It's just...I felt like you would fit this part so amazingly well." Rose said with a small smile.

"Jeez Rose, do you want private room with my client?" Damon teased, while he wiggled his eyebrows at the woman sitting across from him and Caroline.

"You know what, I'm sorry for wasting your time." A blushing Rose said as she stood up.

"Rose it's okay," Caroline smiled sweetly. "It's kinda creepy, but ehh, it could have been worse." Giving Rose her honest opinion while also offering her a smile. "Why don't you tell me more about the show and the role." She offered.

"Spoiler alert," Damon Spoke up as he raised his drink towards them.

"How is he your manager?"

"He made himself my manager."Caroline said rolling her eyes at Damon.

"Because I'm great at it." Damon winked at the girls causing both of them break into giggles at his comment.

"If you say so, Damon." Caroline said, and then patted his arm as he rolled his eyes.

"I got you two together did I not?" He retorted quickly.

Rose smiled "Well we're still not sure if we're working together." Leaning back in her chair "But Caroline I truly want you for this role. I could be like those other writer/producer and lie to you but I'm going to be straightforward with you. This is not an easy role or project. This whole project will all be up in the air, all I have written are five episodes. My studio think's it's good, so here I am, asking you to consider it. This project might work out, maybe it won't but what I do know, is that it already comes with an amazing cast and an even better script that I'm sure anyone would appreciate as their first acting debut." Rose said as she handed Caroline the script.

"Read this, and we'll be in contact," Rose said with a smirk as she stood up. "Damon always a pleasure." She said with a slight hesitation.

"Sure is." Damon agreed with a teasing smile placed on his face. Caroline could tell there was a story there.

* * *

"All of sudden she noticed her surroundings as the last word slipped from her mouth and the last string played on the guitar. Looking up she stared at the people sitting at the bar, with no clue what she was doing there. Panic set in as she quickly jumped off stage." Caroline read out loud from the couch.

She spent most of the weekend reading over the script Rose had sent over. The script had been a good distractions,since she had been hiding from the media ever since Klaus had to go and open his big mouth. Her once simple B lister life had flipped on its head.

Caroline bit her lip she knew what she need to do, she had already decided the first night she read the script that she wanted the role, it had become something she needed to do.

Picking up her phone Carolina pressed the number 3 on her speed dial.

"What's up, Blondie." Damon's voice answered.

"Tell Rose I'll take the role." Caroline simply said.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, Damon "

Caroline had a small bounce in her step as she walked out of the parking lot. For first time in a long time she was actually was the first table reading for the television show. Her first acting gig and she was excited. Caroline spent most of the night memorizing her lines not wanting to mess up, especially in front of other people who actually did this for a living. In no way would she be unprepared for this. That would be irresponsible and disorganized, and Caroline Forbes was neither of the two.

Letting out a small breath Caroline made her way into the building, clutching her bag. As she turned the corner she came face to face with Rose.

"Caroline." Rose shrieked.

"Rose?"Caroline asked as the brunette grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty room.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, confused as she turned to face the brunette.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"What does my phone have to do with anything?" She inquired as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. Her eyes widened at the panic from all the notifications. She had ten missed calls from Damon alone.

"I must have left it on silent." She said shrugging.

"You might want to call Damon." Rose said taking a seat as she pulled out her own phone, Caroline once again threw her a confused look as she hit Damon's speed dial a couple of rings he quickly answered.

"The one time its an emergency and you ignore my calls" An angry Damon said through the phone.

"My phone was on silent." Caroline informed him as she walked over to the window. "Jeez, where's the fire?"

"Aww how naive. I take it Rose hasn't told you anything."

"No she just dragged me to an empty meeting room." Caroline said looking over to the brunette who was staring at her.

"She should be the one telling you, its her mess."

"Damon stop ranting and tell me what's going on."

Damon let out a chuckle," Well it seems that Klaus is now a part of this lovely project, Something Rose forgot to mention to the both of us at the meeting."

At the mention of his name Caroline closed her eyes "Who is he supposed to be playing?" Caroline asked as she turned to look at Rose who had a guilty look as she place her iPhone on the table.

"Some dude name Alexander" Damon said through the speakers of the phone.

"So basically, the main lead, " Caroline sarcastically said as she threw her arms up in the air, to look at Rose.

"Yes, Caroline but this was not up to me. When I came to you with this project he had already passed the role. Said his schedule was too busy. And then last night I get a call from the producers,that he wants in and they want him on the show." Rose said ashamed

"So he just get's to roll in here?" She guessed.

"Caroline." Damon called her name."You don't have to do this, we can just say your schedule was busy."

"Like they'll believe that" Caroline grumbled in distaste.

"Truly, I'm so sorry about this, if I had my way he wouldn't even be a part of this project anymore." Rose said sincerely

"This is just so typical of him. " Caroline said under her breath. Last year she had been excited to work on a movie score only to find out that Klaus would also be a part of the production, so she decided to back off. Stefan had let it slip that he had told Klaus about her project.

"Caroline, do I release a statement?" She could hear the pity in Damon's voice.

"No." She said with her head held high. "I'm always the one to back out and this time, iI refuse to let Klaus take advantage." Caroline said

"Are you sure? "

"Yes I'm sure, Damon. I wasn't the first one to throw a punch. However, Rose you should know that he and I don't work well together."

Rose just nods. "Noted. Now, let's make our way to the meeting." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Caroline took the seat closest to the door. Luckily, for her, Klaus had not yet arrived when she walked in through the door. And quite frankly, she was hoping that he never did.

"Hey." Caroline smiled to the young girl next to her, the young brunette seemed nervous. Caroline had already met most of her future cast mates. She had run into Marcel earlier in the week at a restaurant where he came up to her and Rebekah trying to charm them. Camille and her had work together during a fundraising event. Then there was Tyler whom she actually went to UCLA with, so it was nice to see him. Then there was Tatia, Caroline and her had small talked before at some award show but that was it. If she remembered correctly she had done a movie once with Klaus. In fact, it was the film he did after the break were all big names in hollywood now and probably in the future. But the young girl next to her she had never seen here.

"Hi, I'm Davina." the brunette said extending her hand.

"Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you" Caroline said as she shocked her hand.

"I know, I mean nice to meet you too." The girl said shaking her head, "Sorry I'm just nervous" Biting her lip. "This is my first table reading."

"I understand " She said with a chuckle "It's my first one too" Smiling over to the young girl who just nodded. Caroline could see the girl relaxed with her comment.

"Sorry I'm late." Caroline knew who that voice belonged to. And if she could reach up and punch him in the fact without consequences, she probably would. However, she was going to take the high road, not matter how much she wished she didn't have to.

"Nice for you to join us, Klaus " Marcel joked from his spot Standing up to embrace his friend.

"Tried to get here as soon as I could. " He said taking a seat across from Caroline with a smirk on his face.

"Well, lets get started." He said, staring right at Caroline with a smirk as he opened his script.

* * *

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Here is the new chapter hope you guys like it. Once again thanks to my awesome beta, also to all who reviewed sorry I was not able to reply to your reviews, but they mean the world and inspire me to keep writing. I will be laving next Saturday for my trip to Spain so I'll make sure to post another chapter before I leave.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

You had me crying for you honey

And it never would've gone away, no

You used to shine so bright

But I watched all of it fade

Your not sorry- Taylor swift

* * *

Caroline let out a small laugh, out of everyone in the group she had made the strongest connection with Davina. It probably had to do with both of them being so nervous for their first acting gig.

"So, I'll text you?" Davina said more in the form of a question as she put her phone away with a big smile.

"Yeah, hopefully we get to run lines together soon. My schedule is pretty open right now," Caroline said. It turned out that both of their characters were going to have many scenes together in the upcoming future, which delighted both girls.

"Great, well I'm parked in the other lot." Davina said as she hugged Caroline with a small blush on her face. She knew that Davina was somewhat shy around her and the others because she considered them famous. Hugging her back she pulled back as she waved goodbye making her way over to her car while looking threw her small bag for the keys. When she glanced up she spotted the last person she wanted to see today leaning against her car with his arms crossed. The him, was unfortunately no one other than Nicklaus Mikaelson.

"Can I help you?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms, giving him a once over, something Klaus noticed as he smirked at her. Pushing up off her car he raised his arms in front of him.

"Just wanted to say, Hello," He said grinning.

"Well you've said it, now move. " Caroline gritted out, waiting for him to move away from her car.

"Is that anyway to talk to one of your fellow cast mates?" Caroline knew he was trying to push her buttons. Who would've thought that this would be the way they would see each other for the first time, and all she could think is how good he looked in that Henley.

"Of course not. This is just how I talk to idiots."

"Ah, well _I _see you're still mad about our little spat." Klaus answered as he rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Little spat? " Caroline wondered, raising her voice when she noticed the garage attendant staring at them.

"Just...leave me alone, Klaus." Caroline said brushing past him, but not before he grabbed her arm, leaning down close to her ear.

"You look ravishing today." He whispered as he let go of her arm, causing her to whip her head around to stare at him stomping away from her. Which was a sight Caroline had become quite used to. "See you on set tomorrow, Caroline." He finished from afar.

* * *

"Your brother is an ass." Were the first words to leave Caroline's mouth as she rushed in to Rebekah's home

"Why hello to you too, Caroline. Please, do come on in."

"You do know we gave you that key for emergencies, right?" Stefan said, not turning away from the TV.

"Don't you start, Stefan. I'm so mad I could stab you right now. " She said as she threw her bag on the couch.

"So we're talking about Klaus." Rebekah spoke from her spot next to Stefan, as he turned to give Rebekah a weird look.

"What to be fair, all of my brother are ass's." She said in a shrug.

"But Klaus get's first place." She answered while her whole body slumped in the chair.

"Hey, that's my client." Stefan defended.

""If I were you, I'd get a new client. " Rebekah teased under her breath. "What did he do now?" Rebekah asked looking up to Stefan who seemed a little uncomfortable.

"That's my cue to leave." He said standing up but not before giving Rebekah a soft kiss.

"So what did Klaus and Stefan do this time?" She wondered. Rebekah knew that Stefan was no saint when it came to furthering Klaus's career, he _was_ his manager. When Klaus did good then Stefan did good.

"Oh! He didn't tell you? Apparently, your brother is now the male lead on the show I'm doing." She said, annoyed as can be.

"He's what?!" Rebekah shouted as Caroline nodded her head.

"I'm going to kill him." Rebekah said as she popped up from her spot on the couch. "Stefan!"

Caroline smiled as she collected her belongings. She knew it was wrong to drag Rebekah and Stefan into this but then again, this was payback. Caroline knew that if Rebekah was mad with Stefan she would make both his and Klaus's world turn upside down.

* * *

Caroline made it to set early next day. She wasn't needed till later but she wanted to be there from the start and maybe run some lines with Davina, but it seemed as though the young girl had an earlier set time. Leaning back on her chair as she saw the scene unfold in front of her, she truly had forgotten what it was like to see Klaus. When he was acting he quickly got in to character, and no matter what, he made you believe it.

"Isn't he amazing?" A voice next to her said.

"Excuse me? " Caroline asked, looking over to see Tatia.

"You know what I'm talking about. Just look at him over there. " She said pointing towards Klaus who caught them staring and smirked.

"He's alright." Caroline said as she went back to looking at her phone.

"Then you're blind because I can't _wait_ to get him back in my bed." Tatia said with a smirk as she stood up from her chair leaving behind a very confused Caroline.

"Who are you so busy texting? " She heard Klaus ask as he took the chair that Tatia was just occupying. Caroline looked up at him and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh, so now you're not even talking to me?" He devised with a chuckle.

"Don't forget, Sweetheart. You know I love it when you play hard to get. "He said as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her face hardened and she can't remember the last time she was this annoyed. "Stop it, Klaus. Why can't you just leave me alone? "She pondered.

"I do enjoy seeing you be feisty." He answered with a large grin. In that moment was ready to strangle him right, but not before her name was called.

"Caroline, you're needed on set." Sighing in relief at the perfect timing, she hopped off her chair, but not before getting the last words.

"You stayed away from me for 3 years, what's another 3?"

* * *

After her comment Klaus left her alone the rest of the day, but she knew that wouldn't last forever. Their characters actually had a scene tomorrow. Luckily it was only a short scene, and it was in the pouring rain so that shouldn't take too long. Opening the front door of her home, Caroline could smell the burnt Bacon. And if Caroline knew anything about Damon, it was that he never burned bacon. As she made her way to the kitchen she was ready to murder who ever Damon one night stands was. Glancing around she could feel her controlling tendencies kick in, their kitchen was a disaster. There were flecks of flower all over the place, egg shells on the ground, and burn toast sitting on the counter.

"What the..." She began as she saw Damon's one night stand behind the open refrigerator door.

"DAMON!" She screamed, ready to kill her roommate/producer/manager.

"I'm home, bitches. " A smiling Katherine said as she closed the refrigerator.

"Katherine. " Caroline said with a smiled as she hugged the brunette.

"This must be a nightmare. " A sleepy Damon said as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Kathrine Has joined the party.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Back! I hope you guys like this chapter and I promises the next one is even more for the reviews and favorites it inspires me to keep writing. Also big thanks to my Beta, Your the best.

* * *

I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.

But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble- TS

* * *

"I told you that guy was trouble the first time we meet him." Caroline rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"Kat, you yourself were trouble the first moment I met you. No way was I going to listen to you back them, plus you were drunk that night." Kathrine just shrugs her shoulders smirking towards her, she knew Caroline was right.

"Well at least he's still hot."

"Kat!' Caroline yelled as she threw a piece of burnt bacon at the brunette. Katherine was supposed to be on her side, not telling her how hot Klaus was she already knew that.

"What, I saw his last movie. Let me say, Klaus looks good without a shirt on." Winking at the blonde who let out a groan and covered her face.

"I just can't believe you're working together. You know I lost money to Damon because of this?"

"Good to know my manager is at least rooting for me." Caroline said as she let out a small sigh and lifted her head up to look up at Katherine. "He's the main reason I never want to get into acting," She revealed, placing her head in her hands."It's always been his thing and to be honest I think he's acting out because of that, because I'm stepping on his thing." She revealed sadly.

Their first week of filming had been hell on Caroline all because of Klaus. He made it his mission to frustrate her to a breaking point. He would always come on set during one of her scenes and make side comment on what she should do. Off set he was always around making small remarks, that would later end up in a blown up fight between both of them. Luckily they only had one scene so far, and all they did was bicker but it was what the scene called for. Once the director called cut Caroline picked up her belongs and ran out of there before she strangled him.

"Yeah right! Caroline you and Klaus have always had this crazy sexual tension."

"That was before,"

"You can tell yourself that, but don't forget I know you" Kathrine informed her.

"Oh finish your food I think you're losing your mind" As she picked up to take a drink of her juice

"One word Caroline or more like one event, the music award," Her comment caused Caroline to almost spit out her juice. Shaking her head the blonde gave her friend a death glare.

"That's exactly why I'm staying away from him. Even if he pushes all my buttons I will never fall for that again."

"I hope so Care, I truly do. Now how about a mimosa before we head over to Rebekah's?" She offered, holding up a champagne bottle .

"You know Rebekah can't stand you."

"I know that's why I love showing up uninvited" She teased, winking at Caroline.

* * *

"What the hell Klaus," Caroline said as she pulled her shirt away from her body as she stood up from her chair while trying to dry herself of the water he'd spilled on her.

"Sorry Love it slipped" He said with a grin, taking the open seat next to her.

"What are we in middle school again?" Caroline asked crossings her arms "What are you even doing here? You're not filming today."

"How do you know that?" Klaus smirked at her with a teasing smile.

"I..." She started before pausing. She could admit that she begged Rose to make sure they never crossed paths, but that would give him an importance that she would do anything to make sure he didn't get. Narrowing her eyebrow's at his smug look, she smirked. "The schedule's are posted, doesn't take a rocket scientist to read a piece of paper." She tried.

"I don't doubt that, but somehow I'm just not convinced." He started. "What'd you do, make sure all your scenes are on day's I'm not here? Now who's in middle school." He noted, crossing his arms with a triumphant smirk as he leaned back in to the chair while draping his arm across the back of hers.

"It's not like we have any scenes together." She spat out at him. If there is anything Caroline hated was knowing that Klaus was right about something.

"So I take it by your extra hostility, that Rose has told you the news." Klaus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Told me what?"

"Two words, Caroline" He started before two dreaded words came out of his mouth. "Love triangle" Was all he said as he jumped out of the chair and away from a completely shocked and soaking wet Caroline.

* * *

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Yes I know, another update so soon! I'm planing on starting to update every Friday. Lets see if school and work don't get in the of thank you so much for the reviews, that's the reason I want to update so soon I know last chapter was short and I' trying to work on that. I made A cover for this story, but if anyone want to make another one let me know. You can see it on my tumblr. Once again thanks to my beta** klarolinedrabble**! you guys should check out her Drabbles on tumblr let her know I sent you.

One last thing I'm kind of keep ruining out of songs so if you have any song recommendations send them this way.

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

You're as sharp as a knife  
and you fit like a glove  
That is no way to live  
that is no way to love  
Full of fear in your skin  
and the weakness in giving in

Salt Skin - Ellie Goulding

"No, but you knew the she devil was on her way over here Caroline." Rebekah spoke into the phone. It had been a long week of suits and dress it seemed it was going to be a busy month of premier's in Hollywood. This was the first full day she got to enjoy home well except for when Katherine and Caroline rolled up to her house at 8 the morning, Rebekah had never been a morning person.

"I did, but you know how Kat can be." Rebekah rolled her eyes at the statement "Next time, you two come and wake me up on my day off, I'll shoot you both. I don't care if you're my favorite client." She said with a smirk.

"Talking about dress," Caroline said

"I already got it covered, Care." Rebekah answered as she looked up already sensing his presence, she smiled at Stefan who was making his way down the stairs.

"I've got to go Care, it seems my husband is under attack." She said, giggling into the phone as she hung up and walked over to Stefan. "You think you would have figured this out by now. " She told him as she fixed his tie.

"I have, I just like how you do it better " He informed her while placing a small kiss on Rebekahs lips and his hand on her very pregnant belly.

"And how is our baby doing this morning?" He asked, walking over to pour himself coffee. They had both decided to not know the sex of their child. Something Stefan knew Rebekah now regretted agreeing to.

"Great, I was actually able to keep down my breakfast this morning. I made you some too." She said as she walked over to pull out his plate.

"Thanks babe, but I actually have to get going, I kinda slept in." He revealed, not once looking up from his phone.

"Thats fine, I'll meet you at the restaurant tonight after I drop off Caroline's dress for her."

"Actually." He started and Rebekah already knew what it was, it always seemed to be the same thing as of late.

"You can't make it?" Rebekah said disappointed, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah, but it was a last minute meeting for a new film that they want Klaus for."

"When is it not Klaus." She grumbled under her breath.

"Bekah" Stefan pleaded as he shook his head "Why don't you go to dinner with Caroline?"

"Katherine is staying with her."

"Since when has Kathrine been here?" Stefan asked confused, he knows hes been out of the loop lately but not that by that much.

"Since Monday apparently. They showed up at 8 AM but you were passed out." Rebekah informed Stefan, who had gone back to looking at his phone.

"Thats great" He said "I've got to go" Stefan said, placing a kiss on Rebekah's cheek. "I'll call you later." Were his last words as he rushed out. Rebekah let out a deep breath and place a hand on her belly.

"Well, its just the two of us, again. How about we go visit your auntie today?"

* * *

"You can't live life like you're giving up." She said blandly, looking up into Klaus' eyes.

"Scene" The director said from his chair as they instantly broke apart. Caroline forcefully pulled her arm that he was gripping away.

"You two we need to talk, now " A pissed off Rose told them as she stormed on set.

"Everyone take 10 " The director decided.

"Whatever bullshit the both of you have, you need to put it aside." She came out with it not waiting for everyone to leave.

"Because it's coming out in this can tell that you want to choke each other instead of being in love. " Turning to look at Caroline "I know you not happy about the changes, but you need to make Anna look like she is in love with this man and is willing to give up her life for him. You knew this part already even before the new changes came in, and you knew that Anna was in love. And you Klaus." She said waving her finger in his face "We need to feel some pain, Asher knows at this point he is going to kill her to fulfill the curse no matter what he is feeling for her. Do not make me explain this again." She yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "If you guys are acting like this in a flashback scene, I cant wait to see you how you guys will be in the bed scene" She teased, shaking her head at both of them. "I don't care about your past, we need you two to get over it !" She finished.

"Well I thought we were over it but I wasn't the one who decided to air our dirty laundry." Klaus said from his spot

Caroline could not believe what he just said and proceeded to throw her arms in the air "Get over it, it's one song not a full blown interview." She snapped.

" An interview that got us a lot of free promotion" Klaus shouted walking closer to Caroline.

"And thats all you think about? God I wish I had never even met you." Caroline screamed in his face as she stomped off set.

"Very professional love." Klaus called towards her, while glancing at everyone outside the room who was pretending not to have heard their fight. Turning around Klaus faced a very agree Rose

"You" She gritted, as she waved her finger "Need to fixs this." She said, gesturing towards Caroline

"You must have be confused, love. Don't ever forget that the reason you even have this project running is because of me." He said lowly.

"I know you vouch for me Klaus, your name is going to be on the credits too, just don't forget your ass is also on the line." She finished before she stormed off.

"They're all crazy." He whispered under his breath.

When he first contacted Rose and pitched his story he never actually thought she would run with it and create a whole mini series from his stupid blizzard dream. If he could he go back in time and stop Stefan from convincing him to pitch his story that one drunk night at the bar. Where they first meet Rose. Things would be much easier. Now here he stood getting yelled at by two women.

Now he truly wished he had listened to Stefan when he told him not to take the role and leave Caroline alone. But this role was too good to pass up. He walked towards Caroline's trailer and knocked softly.

"Can I come in?" He pleaded.

"Seems as though you've already let yourself in. If you're here to argue, just leave" She stated, not bothering to turn away from her phone to look up at him

"I'm here to make peace." He tried.

His comment only caused Caroline to let out a small chuckle.

"Sue you are." She answered, once again not looking at him, something she knew pissed him off more then anything

Klaus reached out and snatched her phone out of her hands.

"What the hell?" She yelled at him.

"I'm here to try and fix this and you're acting like a child"

Crossing her arms Caroline was not sure what to think.

"We need to get along, I know that tragically our love died because of me but that doesn't mean we have to be at each others throats. We're here to do our jobs we should stay professional."

"Professional" She laughed under her breath "The only one here having a problem being professional is you." She accused, poking him in the chest.

"Well hate to break it to you, Sweetheart. It's a little hard for me to be professional around you." Grabbing her hand and pulling her near him. "Given our chemistry" He whisper as Caroline looked up at him. It's been so long since she's seen him this close, it been years since they had last touched. "I'm sorry for pushing your buttons" He said surprising Caroline "But not as sorry as I won't for this." He said before leaning forward and catching her lips with his.

* * *

Review


	8. Chapter 8

So first off sorry guys that I already let you down with the Friday updates, it turned out to complicated. So instead I'm going to try and update once a week no certain day. So I hope that's okay, I also want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed I try to reply to everyone. I actually have chapter 9 Half way written, and its all thanks to you guy's . Little spoiler next chapter there will be a flash back :) Once again thanks to my awesome beta for helping me with this chapter.

Disclamer: You know this!

* * *

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take–it's given

Stay-Rihanna

"He kissed me." Caroline informed her guests as she flopped on to her couch.

"Who?" Rebekah asked as she placed the two dress she brought down.

"Who do you think?" Caroline mumbled as she covered her face.

"Well we just need to make sure. You never know with you." Katherine teased before strutting into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"She's not you Katherine," Rebekah said throwing her a glare as she took a seat next to Caroline.

"You're not one to talk, soon to be mama." Katherine sent her a knowing look as she threw popcorn at her. Rebekah was almost as bad as Katherine when it came to guys in the past.

"Would you to stop?" Rebekah complained. Caroline knew what would happen if she didn't control these two.

"Both Of you stop, I'm telling you guys that Klaus kissed me " She continued, throwing her arms in the air. Both girls stopped their bickering and looked up at Caroline

"Well did you kiss him back?" Rebekah asked, Caroline bit her lip as she reached forward to stuff her mouth with popcorn.

"You totally kissed him back. Did you sleep with the guy too?" Katherine inquired, arching her eyebrows at the blonde.

"NO! I did not sleep with him." Caroline confirmed to her friends." I just slapped him and then walked out of my trailer." She defended, crossing her arms as she heard Katherine laughing at her.

"You did the right thing." Rebekah said from her spot. "The slapping not the kissing him back."

"Oh come on Bekah, you and I both know that Caroline needs to get some." Rebekah threw Katherine a death glare. Only her brothers, Stefan and Caroline were allowed to call her that.

"Sure, she needs to get some but not with Klaus."

"He's your brother, one would think you'd be on his team."

"I'm not on Klaus's team." Rebekah shouted, she was tired of hearing his name.

"And thats why I like you." Kathrine winked."You're even one of my main characters in my new book."

"I dont want to be in your bloody book, Katherine" Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes, but Caroline and Katherine both knew she was happy to be part of the book. Rebekah let out a low breath "I need to ask you for a favor." She went on to ask, looking over at Caroline.

"Sure, what's up?"

"My parents are coming next week. Do you think you can come over to dinner? I hate to ask but you know how Stefan gets." Pleading with the blond.

"Sure Bekah, I'll be there, but you already know your father doesn't like me. " She answered as she let out a small laugh.

"No he likes you, it's just-" Rebekah tried, but she understood what the other blonde was saying.

"Is this about that time he caught you with Klaus?" Katherine asked from her seat.

"Katherine!" Caroline sent her a shut up look.

The first time she met Mikael, Klaus had his hands under her cheer leading skirt. That was no way to meet your boyfriends father. Mikael had basically pulled Klaus off of her, called both of them many names and then shoved Caroline out the door. Caroline had gone back home but later that night Klaus climbed through her window with a bruised face and told her the story about his step father.

"Did you bring the dress?" Caroline asked changing the subject, she didn't want to spend the night talking about Mikael and even less about Klaus.

* * *

"You know you can try and being nicer to her." Caroline whispered to Katherine, after a long night of movies and dress fittings, Rebekah had passed out right when they had started watching 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days.

"That goes both ways." Katherine simply said, " Plus you know that's the way we show love towards each other." Katherine smirked.

"Fine, you win. I'm not going to meddle in this friendship." Caroline said, as she heard a door close.

"Must be Damon." Looking over her shoulder. Katherine bit her lip as she simply nodded.

"I saw Elena In New York." Was all Katherine said, not looking away from the television.

"Well that's good, she is your sister." Caroline said. It had been years since she heard from her once best friend.

"I ran into her at a bar, she had the nerve to ask me how Damon was." Katherine and Elena might be sisters but even before they left their small town and lost their parents, the girls have never gotten along.

"So she wasn't visiting you?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Its' Elena. She crossed us all out of her life, Caroline. Including Jeremy and me." The brunette said looking ahead. "You know shes engaged again." Caroline sent her a shocked look. "Yeah, she didn't tell me but her Fiance did." Now Caroline understood what Kathrine was trying to tell her.

"Dont tell him, just let him be" Caroline said as she received a nod from the brunette and just like that the conversation about her once best friend was over.

* * *

Caroline spent most of her week avoiding Klaus in every way possible. Luckily for her she was not needed on set till today. With a bounce in her step Caroline had already decided she would not let the kiss bother her. It had happened and now they just need to move on. When she reached the set she noticed a group of people hovering over at craft service, waving over to Marcel who appeared to be trying to decide between a chocolate donuts or glaze. He just sent Caroline his familiar Flirty smile but quickly returned to his task in hand.

"Quiet on set." The director informed everyone, slowly making her way to see who was working today. Caroline noticed Stefan watching from the sidelines Caroline walked over to him and smirked when he smiled at her but quickly went back to where he was initially focused on.

Today's scene was between Klaus and Tatia. Tatia was leaning on Klaus's arm and whispering in his ear as she reached up to touch him.

_Its only Emilly and Asher_ she thought. _Wait what did she care? _Shaking the thought out of her head.

"All you need is her heart." Emily told him as she scooted up closer to him.

"Her heart or blood" Asher asked Looking down at Emilly, all he wanted was this course to be over.

"Her blood will do, but I know how much you love to pull out hearts." Emily replied as she quickly moved forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

Klaus quickly pulled Tatia off him. "Bloody hell, Tatia."

"What?" Tatia asked with a smirk.

"Cut" The director said frustrated. This was the third time he need to call cut in just this scene. Quickly Rose got out of her chair to control the situation.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Caroline said looking up at Stefan who just had a small smile on his face.

"Nice to see you too, Caroline." He answered, looking down at the blonde.

"Well It would have been great to see you last week, but thats not the point. What are you doing here, Stefan?" She asked again.

"I'm here to make sure Tatia keeps her hands to herself." Stefan said trying not to laugh at the situation unfolding in front of them, Klaus looked ready to strangle someone, and that someone was Tatia.

"Shes not the only one." Caroline informed him as she started at scowling at Klaus who was making his way over to them.

"It seems Rose finally got it through to Tatia that this scene does not need a kiss or her groping." He informed Stefan as he looked over to Caroline giving her a small nod. "Caroline." He greeted with a small grin on his face

"Klaus" She acknowledged in return. "It seems you and Tatia have a lot in common." Caroline told him as she turned her back and walked away, with a bounce in her step.

"What's up with her?" Stefan wondered.

"I kissed her" He simply answered, as he walked away from Stefan and back onto set with a small grin on his face.

* * *

Review

(also I don't know if you guys might like to here a playlist for this story would you guys be interested ? )


	9. Chapter 9

Well here I am with a new chapter! First of I like to thank everyone who reviewed, I'm not going to lie that Inspires me to write this longer chapter. I also like to thank justanotherfiveminutes From Tumblr for showing me love on their. It means the world to connect with you guys threw Tumblr, because that were I originally Started my love for Klaroline. Anyway I'm still working on the playlist by the next chapter it should be up so thank you for being patient.

Thanks to my epic Beta Klarolinedrabbles Who has some awesome Drabbles on Tumblr You should check out.

Disclamer: Not Mine, if it was we would be getting Dark Caroline with Klaus included.

* * *

We won't break, if we let go  
You and I already know  
We were bound to be set free  
Eventually, so here we are now  
**You can say anything**.  
Say Anything- Tristan Prettyman

* * *

Caroline knew Rebekah was going to have her head for being late, so when she rang the doorbell Caroline was prepared with her batch of cookies to sweeten up the most likely upset and _very_ pregnant Rebekah Mikaelson-Salvatore .

"Well, it's about bloody time." A flabbergasted Rebekah said as she opened the door.

"Oh, it's you Caroline. " She noted, stepping aside to look behind Caroline. "Did you happen to see Stefan?" Angrily saying her husband's name.

_Someone is in trouble. _

"Umm, no but I brought cookies." Lifting up the container with a smile placed on her face.

"Well that's great, but I would have loved it more if you brought my husband." She said, taking the cookies out of her hands, as Caroline made her way threw the threshold.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rebekah whispered under her breath. At the outburst Caroline spun around quickly see what had caused Rebekah's comment. Making their way across the front yard was Stefan and Klaus.

"Hey Beck's" Stefan said with a smile as he leaned over to place a kiss on Rebekah's check,

"Don't 'hey' me, Stefan." She said coldly, crossing her arms to push away from her husband "You forgot, didn't you?" She said, looking up at him from her spot.

"Forgot what?" Stefan asked all confused and looking over to Caroline.

"Were we were supposed to go out tonight?" He led on, stepping back to look at his wife as he scratched behind his ear. Something all four of them knew was his nervous tell.

"Can you believe him?" A very angry Rebekah looked over Caroline,

"Rebekah." Esther called out from inside the house. At the sound of the voice the pieces fell into place for Stefan.

"Dinner was tonight." Running a hand through his hair .

"Fix this." Rebekah said as she shoved the box of cookies at him.

"Coming mother, and look, Stefan invited Nik to join us." She said, walking away from the group at the front door.

"We'll it seems I'm in for a night. Thanks for the invite mate." Klaus said patting Stefan on the back as he walked away to say hello to his mother.

"I'm in the dog house aren't I?" Stefan looked over to Caroline who just shrugged.

"Not just with Rebekah if you ask me." Caroline informed him.

"What, why ? Did I forget something else. "

"Mikael is here too."

Stefan let out a groan "We better make sure they don't kill themselves I better get in there and hide the knives." He said, rushing into the kitchen of his home.

" This is great, " Stefan said dig into his plate and trying to ease the tension in the room. There seemed to be an awkward silence, something that was never a good thing around the Mikaelson's.

Rebekah looked over towards him, "I'll let Margi know you enjoyed it." Before going back to playing with her food, not wanting to show the hostility towards her husband in front of her family.

"I thought you cooked tonight's dinner." Caroline piped up from her spot, she knew recently Rebekah had been trying to learn how to cook and had actually gotten pretty good.

"Is that a joke sweetheart?" Klaus said from his spot as he let out a chuckle, followed by Stefan trying to hold in his smirk.

"For your information I actually know how to cook." Rebekah informed her brother.

"Well its good to know your learning something useful instead of spending all your time working." Mikael spoke up from his spot. He had never truly encourage Rebekah to work, not when he had given her a nice trust fund.

"It's useful but Rebekah loves what she does and is amazing at it." Stefan said trying to defend his wife but all he got was a kick under the chair. As Rebekah just smiled up towards her parents.

"I had no clue, you and Niklaus got back together." Esther spoke up finally tearing herself away from drinking her wine.

At her comment Caroline started choking on her wine "We're not together."

"He wasn't even supposed to be here." Rebekah informed them as she sent Stefan a glare.

"Oh stop being childish, Rebekah. I'm sure Mother and Father would love to have seen all their children while they're in town." Picking up his glass of red wine.

"Yes, _our_ children" Mikeal replied, stressing the our.

"Do you still own the book shop, Mrs. Mikaelson?" Caroline popped her question to ease the tension that was folding.

"I sure do, actually your father came in the other day." She replied with a smirk placed on her face "We actually spoke about your recent record, surprisingly he has yet to hear it."

Caroline's face fell.

"Yes, well as you know my father never truly supported this." She said, waving her arms around. For Bill Forbes his daughter was one day going to become a lawyer or maybe even a doctor, anything but what she truly wanted to do. So when she was ten and told her father she wanted to be a singer, he grounded her and took away her karaoke machine.

"I thought he did not support Niklaus?" Mikael wondered pointing over to Klaus "He actually tried banning your movies…" His word were cut out by the slamming of a hand

"That's enough." Klaus said. "Don't you have anything better to do than gossiping like teenagers?" Looking over to his parents.

"Niklaus." Rebekah said his name in a warning, as she stood up from her chair. "I'm getting dessert, Come help me." She said placing a hand on her very pregnant stomach.

"I'd love to." He agreed, standing up from his seat as he helped guide her to the kitchen, but not before hearing Mikael's words.

"How you two ever meet is still a mystery to me." He retorted, looking over to Caroline.

* * *

"Stupid Kat," Caroline said as she kicked the rock in front of her.

"it be fun she said." Mimicking Kathrine voice " I'll be back for you she said, " Caroline said out loud as she tightened her cardigan around herself, as she continue the path she was walking. Kathrine had convinced her to sneak out on a school night and head to the party at the usually never need to be convinced to attend a party, but her father was already mad with her and in no way did she want to get in anymore trouble.

So know her she was walking the road that lead back to town alone, since Katherine had disappeared with Mason Lockwood to go and get ice, with her only way back home. No way could she call her parents to come and pick her up, that's trouble she would not need. All she could do is wait for a car to pass her way and catch a ride with them or walk all the way hoping to get there before her mother got home or Father got up to head to work.

"Stupid phone that's never get signal," she said out loud, when she her the slow voice of a motor approaching. Quickly flashing her phone hoping the on coming Vehicle would see her.

"Final "Caroline said hopefully as she saw a motorcycle coming her way, the person riding the bike was starting to slow down but all of a sudden it speed up and passed her.

"You got to be kidding me,"Caroline screamed as she saw the driver pass her by, she knew the person had seen a frustrated groan Caroline put her phone away It might be a sign, that she should just walk all the way home. if her mother ever found out of hitching on the side of the road she have her head.

Focusing back on her current mission to get back home before either of her parents knew she had not been home.

It was thirty minutes later when she reached the center of the town, she was now only ten minutes away from home and all Caroline wanted was a nice bath and her bed.

"Well that took you long, " Said a voice out of no where causing Caroline to jump back with a in front of her leaning on his black motorcycle was the siad driver who had passed her on the road. The first thing she notice were his blue eye's, followed by his sharp jaw and full lips.

_I love to run my fingers threw his hair_

"You got here quicker than I thought," An arrogant smile place on his face.

"So you did see me," She said as she continued walking.

"Suer did" he replied in his British accent once again watching her walking.

_Well if he decided to ignore her then she should do the same. _

"Hey, where you going sweetheart," His British voice sent a chill down her spine. Caroline continued to ignore him, it served him right, he could have helped her out and save her thirty minutes of walking in the cold.

"Okay I can't tell your mad at me but my parents taught me never to pick up hitchhikers," he said catching up to her .

"Well Your parents should be very proud." She said not looking at him, he must be related to Rebekah Mikaelson, it was the only other British person she meet who was new in town.

" First time ever, " laughing at her comment, causing Caroline to look at him."Here" he said as he slipped off his jacket. and placing it on her shoulder.

"You're probably freezing at this dose not count as a jacket he said " pointing towards her cardigan.

"umm, thanks but I'm close to home" she said ready to take it off "Keep it, give it to me next time"

He said walking back towards his bike.

"Wait I don't even know who you are "

"But I know who you are Caroline Forbes, " he said with a smile.

"Is that supposed to surprise me " she asked "Everyone in this town know who I am, they probably have house number on speed dial. "She tended to keep babbling when she was nervous.

At her comment he let out a laugh.

"Good, to know. I'm Klaus Mikaelson." he simply said as he slipped on to his bike.

"Ill see you around Caroline,"He informed her as he took of in his black motorcycle.

* * *

"Bloody hell. " Were the first words Rebekah said under her breath as they made their way into the kitchen. "I hope your happy" She told Klaus as she pulled out a knife to cut the cake.

"I'm actually having a great night sister, thank you so much for the lovely invite." He teased, leaning on the counter top, as his sister angrily cut the cake.

"I know the way you work Nik. Stefan might have forgotten about today's dinner but you-" She started, pointing the knife at her brother. Klaus let out a small chuckle.

"And your great idea for this dinner was to invite Caroline."

"It was better than inviting you or Elijah." Rebekah answered him. "Speaking of Caroline, stop whatever it is you're doing."

"I haven't done anything." Klaus said crossing his arms.

"She told me about the kiss," Rebekah said placing the knife down. "You messed with her head once, wasn't that enough. "

"That's enough, Rebekah." He warned his sister.

"What? It's the truth. You hurt her and now you're just messing with her like some kind of joke." Walking up to him. "You threw her away without an explanation. And now what, you want her back? Did you even even truly care for her?" Rebekah asked him.

"I never stop caring for her." He angrily revealed as he gripped his sisters hand.

"Yeah, but there must of been something else you wanted more. Something you were willing to jeopardize everything you had with her for." Rebekah spat out as she pulled her arms away from him. "With you, there always is."

"Umm". A voice said behind them

"I came to see if you needed any help." Caroline said standing the doorway rooted in her spot, the siblings turn towards to face the blonde.

"You left Stefan alone with my parents?" A worried Rebekah asked as she rushed out of the kitchen. Leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

* * *

So, what do you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, first of big thanks to everyone who reviewed you truly inspired me to write this chapter.I also like to give a big thanks to Justanotherfiveminutes for looking this chapter and helping me out with my grammar and English. Also thanks to Justfunandhappines for her review on tumblr.

Disclamer: I wish!

* * *

You fall through the trees  
And you pray with your knees on the ground  
For the things that you need  
With your lust and your greed weighing down  
And you weaken your love  
And you hold it above your head  
Success is a song of the heart, not a song of your bed

**Willow Tree March-By The Paper knits**

* * *

Caroline slowly made her way over to the cake, taking a deep breath, "Klaus."

"Forget about it Caroline." he ordered as he turned around to pull out plates, trying to end the conversation.

Caroline bit her lip in annoyance, shaking her head. "No, you don't get to run from this," she said, scolding.

"Really? You want to do this now?" He replied, scrunching his eyebrows at her, as he placed the plates in front of them. "In my sister's kitchen, with my parents in the other room?"

"Well it seems like no better time than now," She shot back, looking up at him, not backing down from this.

"You always seem to be able to talk to everyone but me. To reporters, to Stefan and to your sister, but not to me, the one person who wants to know the truth more than anything " Caroline's face flushed red with anger.

"What do you want to know?" He demanded angrily

"Are you really asking me this?" Her hand shooting out towards him, "All I want to know is why. Why you broke up with me that night in San Francisco. Why you just sent me home to pack my belongings. Don't I deserve to know that?" Caroline's voice broke. There was no way she was going to show him her tears. She had cried over him for too long and all she wanted from him was one simple thing and that was to know why.

Klaus looked down, not sure what to say to her. "I wish I could blame it all on Mikael or even Stefan but I can't. The reason I left you was because of my own greed." Stepping closer to her, so there was no space between them he gripped her arms so she could look him the eye and understand what he was about to tell her, "My greed for power and my need to show that man back there that I could become someone is what caused me to lose you. The one thing that I know now truly matters. The one person who saw no fault or cracks in me," He confessed to her as he pulled his arms back from her. "So forgive me Caroline, if I could never truly admit that to you or myself before. I truly am a monster, like Mikael." Letting out a breath, he turned away.

"I forgive you" she simply said, "but that doesn't mean I can forget Klaus." She stepped back, putting distance between them.

"I don't need your forgiveness," he growled out, hurt at her comment.

"No you don't, but you want it "She informed him as she went back to start cutting the cake into slice. "Can you get the plates?" was all she said as he watched her walk away. A sight he never truly liked to see, but was getting used to.

* * *

Caroline had slipped off her shoes as she picked up her notebook, she knew what she needed to do. She just needed to write it all out so she could finally put get some closure on that part of her life. Even though there was a part of her who that would always have feelings for Klaus, he was her first true love, she was done crying over him or any other man.

"**You understand Care. Elena needs a date plus I haven't actually asked you yet," Matt told her on the porch, ****as**** the party ****was**** in full swing at the Gilbert house behind her.**

**Caroline could not believe the nerve****s**** of her boyfriend Matt right now. "No I don't understand,but I know you Matt it won't matter to you," Crossing her arms, ****as**** she stood up. **

"**Care don't be that way, its just one dance," **_**A dance I've been working on for weeks Caroline thought.**_

"**Our last homecoming," Caroline Informed him just in case he had forgotten. This was all happening because Damon could not make it down to the dance from Whitmore, Elena thought it was a good idea to go and beg her boyfriend. **

_**Isn't this against girl code ?**_

"**Why don't you take Kevin? I'm pretty sure he's free" Matt ****Asked**** suggested, trying to find a solution to their problems. **

_**Is he serious right now?**_

"**Seriously, Matt?" Throwing her drink on him. "We're done," she said walking away from him and the party, which was still going on behind her.**

**Caroline was l****ived**** livid, her ****own**** best friend had ended up with her boyfriend, as her date to their last homecoming. **

_**Only Elena could do that! **_

**Caroline felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around ****by Matt,**** she was ready to yell at Matt some more, but instead she came face to face with Klaus Mikaelson.**

_**Seriously?**_

"**Are you crying?" He asked her.**

"**What are you doing here?" Elena in no way like the Mikaelsons, she would**** have**** never have invited Rebekah (who showed up anyway). So there was no way she would have invited ****his**** her older brother.**

"**I wanted to be," Klaus smirked somewhat crookedly as he stepped closer to her.**

"**Now, how about you answer my question sweetheart," he said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "even though I can tell from your face that you have been." **

**Caroline walked farther away from him, "what do you even care?" **

**She knew he was still following her as she made her way further from the party.**

**Caroline's nose scrunched, she hated the smell of smoke, "Don't you have something else to do, other than follow me around? Why don't you go be a big brother and watch over Rebekah?" **

**Klaus let out a chuckle as he tossed the cigarette onto the ground. He could tell Caroline was not fond of his habit. "What and end the fun we're having here?" he reached out for her arm. When she turned to face him he could see the hurt behind her eyes, she was keeping it all in just to not seem weak. He could see that she was in pain and all because her stupid boyfriend did not know what he had in front of him.**

**Using his finger he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Caroline Forbes you're better than that, than him," he simply told her. Caroline already knew what he was saying was true but it hurt to once again remember she was always the second option when it came to Elena Gilbert. "You should never cry over a man," he said, smiling down at her, "especially one stupid enough to choose someone else over you."**

"Well it seems someone's hard at work." Damon leaned on the door frame, breaking Caroline from her memory.

"Something like that," Caroline said, not looking up from her notebook.

"Anytime you want to book space in the studio let me know," he informed her.

Caroline looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, "what's going on Damon?" she asked, closing her book.

She knew whenever he showed up to at her room, without a demand or a glass of Scotch, he was here to drop a bomb on her.

"Nothing is up", he said walking over to pick up a frame from her desk letting out a small grin.

"Do you remember how wasted you guys got that day?" Looking at her old high school graduation picture. She had totally forgotten about the image of her high school friends placed on her desk.

"Do you remember that you supplied the alcohol?" She said laughing.

"Hey my baby brother only graduated once, plus Alaric pitched in too," he returned with a smile.

"Anyway….Rose told me you guys are going to start promoting the show. So you and Tatia have a couple of interviews you need to do together." Dropping the true reason he was here.

"Why did I get stuck with Taita?" Caroline whined.

"It was either her or Klaus,"

"How about Marcel or Davina? I would even do it with Tyler." She considered begging Damon to do something. Caroline wasn't dumb, Damon knew about this before anyone and at the middle of the night was because he had probably spent most of the day with Rose. As of late he mentioned her a lot or showed up on set with some small business for her.

"You know why," he said with a small smirk, as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, before I forget, Enzo called last night. It seems he's back in town," Damon said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

So what did you guys think?

_**Review **_


	11. Chapter 11

First of I'm very sorry I never to to reply to reviews that inspired me to write this chapter, but last week was finals for me so you can already guess how crazy that was. Any way I was able to write this chapter for you and have the amazing Justanotherfiveminutes look over this chapter. So a big thanks to her for taking time and editing this. Any way her is the new chapter, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

I had the strangest feeling  
Your world's not what it seems  
So tired of misconceiving  
What else this could've been

Believe- Mumford and Sons

* * *

Caroline walked into the studio, with no clue what she was going to be running into once she crossed the threshold. With a smile on her face she took the open makeup chair next to Tatia, who looked over to Caroline with a simple eye roll.

"You have done a talk show before right?" the brunette asked.

Caroline was ready to just ignore her for the rest of the time until they had to go live, but then that would just be awkward.

"Yes, Tatia. I have done interviews before. It's not my first rodeo." Caroline answered, as she went back to speaking to the makeup artist. "Well…. we'll see." We're the last words spoken between them.

Since the first time they meet they have never gotten along, and it seems that would never change between them.

* * *

"With me today I have two of the starts from the new miniseries _Blood Calls_ premiering next week. The lovely Tatia Astrid and Caroline Forbes," Both of them walked on stage together waving at the audience smiles on their faces as they took their seats.

"Thanks for having us Jimmy," Tatia said with a triumphant smile as she took the closer seat to the host, and Caroline was perfectly okay with that.

"The pleasure is all mine ladies. I've been wanting to have you two on this show before, but it has never been possible. You two are busy ladies," the host said as the audience laughed.

"So, tell me more about the show. I saw the extend preview clip and it just blew my mind. From what I figured out, one minute you guys are in the future and next you're in the past. Correct?" He asked them looking over to Caroline.

"Yes, the show is based on current times but we have so many flashbacks. At times you don't know if you're seeing something from the past or the future. Sometimes I'm even confused!" Caroline answered with a sweet smile.

"And that's because the main character Asher, played by Klaus Mikaelson, is a Vampire. Right? "Jimmy said sounding confused. Both girls and the audience laughed at his bewildered face.

"Yes, basically it's his life story of how he became this evil, dark man." Tatia answered.

"Its kind of playing off the idea: are we born evil or is it events in our life that turn us evil? "Caroline added, as Tatia raised an eyebrow but quickly collected herself.

"And you both play his lovers." The audience let out a small laugh and snickers, since mostly everyone in the audience, and Hollywood, thought of both girls as his past conquests.

"Yes, I play Anna. The young governor's daughter that he makes fall in love with hi,. He needs Anna to complete a spell." Caroline simply said. Rose had warned her about letting any spoilers drop, like how her character ends up losing her memory and turning into a vampire instead of finding death.

"Oh,scandals" Jimmy said but before he could ask Caroline another question Tatia interrupted.

"Yes, and I play his witch. The one person who has been next to him his whole entire life." Caroline threw her a glance, Tatia was trying to make it sound like she and Klaus were the main couple on the show. Caroline just smiled as Tatia smirked over to her with a small wink.

"So how is it working with your Ex? I know both of you at one point were linked with your famous co-star" Jimmy said with a smirk .He was trying to bat them, Caroline place a smile on her face Damon and Rose had been over this and what her reaction should be.

"Well Klaus and I were rumored to be dating only, "Tatia said with a shy smile getting the audience to clap for her. For some reason Tatia's words were rubbing her up the wrong way, She knew that the brunette loved to mention that rumor to anyone who would listen. Caroline bit the inside of her check to stop her from say anything against the woman's words.

"Yes, 'rumors'," the host said with air quotes. "How about you Caroline? I think we all can say you two used to be an item."

Caroline simply smiled, "Klaus and I have a past, but we work perfectly together." She simply said, in no way was she going to mention that have the time they wanted to kill each other.

"Well working with an Ex can be hard, but Caroline here does it gracefully." Tatia spoke up as she grabbed Caroline's hand and gave it a small squeeze, Caroline just smiled.

"On top of this miniseries, you're releasing a new cd. Will any of your songs make the show?" Caroline let out a small smile, "Are you asking if my single _Glass Jar_ will be used for any of the scenes between me and Klaus?"

"Oh, so that song, was written for Klaus?"

Caroline had walked right into that, everyone in Hollywood already thought that the song was about Klaus, but she had forgotten that she had never actually come out and said it. There was no way of backtracking, plus as Klaus would say any promotion was good promotion.

"Well if the shoe fits," Caroline smirked. To hell with it!

* * *

A week had passed since the night her and Tatia had done the interview on Jimmy Kimmel. Caroline had been nervous the whole entire week, waiting for Klaus's retaliation to what she had said on live television. But nothing had come and it was driving the blonde crazy, letting out a sigh she stood up, "I can't take this any longer."

"What?" Davina asked from her spot on the couch, they usually spent their lunch break together outside with the rest of the crew, but with Caroline's anxiety high they had decided to spend it inside today in her trailer.

"I have to go see Klaus," she said running a hand threw her hair.

"Why, did he do something?" The brunette jumped up from her seat ready to defend her new friend.

"No, and that's the problem." Caroline said as she walked out of the trailer.

Davina just flopped back down on the couch "I don't get those two," she said out loud with a chuckle.

* * *

Caroline quickly made her way over to Klaus's trailer. He tended to spend his time in there getting rest before his next scene, since he mostly was always needed on set.

"Klaus?" Caroline knocked on his door loudly.

"Bloody hell, Caroline " he groaned as he opened the door trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Umm were you asleep?" Caroline said feeling guilty now that she had woken up.

"I needed to get up and eat anyway," Klaus answered as he invited Caroline in.

"To what do I owe pleasure?" Pulling out a water bottle from his mini fridge as Caroline looked him over.

"Would you like something to drink?"

_He sure did look good in dark jeans, man those jeans make his- _

"Caroline, love" Klaus said catching Caroline staring at him. At being caught Caroline turned red.

"Well, I'm here for you to let me have it," At her comment Klaus spat out the water in his mouth.

"Gross Klaus! Get your mind out of the gutter," Caroline scrunched her nose

"You can't just wake up a guy and come in here saying that stuff" Klaus smirked as he leaned on the counter across from Caroline. Caroline just shook her head, "What I meant to say was that I'm going crazy waiting for you to retaliate against me," she informed him.

Klaus looked at Caroline with a raised eyebrow, offended at her comment. "Because of your little slip on Jimmy Kimmel?" Klaus shook his head as he placed his water bottle down.

" I know I was out of line…" Caroline said but not before Klaus stopped her.

"Caroline you had every right to say whatever you wanted. I'm not mad at you and in no way will I do anything against you. I should have called you and told you this but I thought that after our talk at Rebekah's you understood."

Caroline looked over at him confused. "Understood what?"

"That I'm done hurting you. All I want is for us to be friends, or to at least try to be friends."

"Klaus," Caroline said looking down at her hands. In no way was she ready to forgive him for hurting her.

"I know Caroline, We're nowhere close to that, but I at least want us to be able to be live with each other." Klaus looked at her.

Caroline stood up, "We'll see," she said simply because it was all she could tell him. Klaus nodded at her as the blonde turn to leave. "I'll gain your trust back, Caroline," he told her before she stepped out. Caroline stood rooted in her spot but just shook her head not turning around, she walked out on him shutting the door forcefully behind her.

* * *

It had ended up being a long day on set and most of that had to do with having to film scenes with Tatia, both of girls just could not seem to stand each other. For the first time Caroline truly had given up on trying to make any effort towards them becoming friends or even anything at all. Caroline's last straw was when Tatia decide to tell one of the assistants she should lose weight if she planned to work there. Camille and Tyler had to basically hold her back from Tatia.

Caroline placed her belongings down as she made her way to the kitchen. It had been three in the morning when Rose had finally let them go home. Luckily it only took her twenty minutes to get home but she was starving. Heading to the fridge to pull out some ice cream from the freezer, Caroline heard someone's footsteps.

"Hey Kat What are you still doing up?" Caroline knew Damon was not home since his car was not in the drive way."I think Damon is once again spending the night at Rose's." Pulling out the tub of ice cream ready to gossip about Damon's new Romance.

Caroline stood frozen in her spot as she spotted the man, who was in no way Katharine.

"Elijah?" Caroline asked, confused at seeing Elijah Mikaelson in her home, especially in the state he was in, dress shirt not properly closed, no tie and his shoes in his hands.

"Caroline," he acknowledged with a blush on his face, "Umm, My driver is waiting for me," he simply said as he grabbed his tie that was on top of their fruit basket and made his way out of the kitchen.

"It was nice seeing you," Caroline said after him, trying to hold in her giggles.

Shaking her head she laughed. "Oh, Katharine," the blonde said as she took a spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

Please review !


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's the new chapter sorry it took so long but it was my birthday last week. So I was crazy pack and on top of that this chapter took forever, I just could not get it right but now I'm feeling better about it. I like to say a big thank you to Justanotherfiveminutes for looking this chapter over, and editing it so you guys can read it. Thanks for the reviews and follows it made me want to push for a longer chapter and that's what I did as a small treat and big thank you for all your kind and positive words. Question for you guys: Dose any one watch TVD and Think " OMG, this is how they might make Caroline cross over to The Orginals." How about with last night episode ?

Anyway enough about that here's the story…..

Disclamer: Not mine. If it were we would be getting good Klaroline news.

* * *

You say you want it, but

You can't get in

You got yourself a bad habit

Look at you walking up and down the hall

I say breathe, stay with me

You say you want it, but

You can't get in

Bad Habits- The Kooks

* * *

Caroline smiled into her cup of coffee trying to keep her smirk hidden from her friend.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Sure did," Katherine answered as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"I bet you did," Caroline whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Katherine scrunched her eyebrows

"Nothing," Caroline quickly replied, standing up to refill her coffee, "so what did you do last night?"

"I had dinner with my publisher." Katherine simply answered.

"That's it?" Her voice squeaked. Trying to get information about her private life from Katherine it was like pulling teeth.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Katherine stopped eating.

"Nothing at all, I just ran into your guest last night." Caroline said smirking over to her friend.

_I know you got down and dirty!_

"Oh, so he did leave last night. Saved me the hassle of having to come up with an excuse this morning." Katherine told her as she stole a piece of bacon off Caroline's plate. "I tell you, it's truly easier when you go to their place," Katherine smirked.

"So I take it you don't even have his number?" Caroline said.

"No, I have that. I just know he gave me a fake name. Smith, really? As a first name." Katherine said with a small laugh.

"Well you are an expert in one night stands and fake names." Caroline piped up, pulling her plate away from Katherine.

"What are you two talking about?" Damon said walking in to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Katherine's one night stand." Caroline answered as she tried to steal a strawberry from Katherine's plate, but the brunette slapped her hand away.

"Well that's nothing new," Damon offered as he went to open the fridge. "In your line of work doesn't it count as research?" he asked, but all he received was a piece of toast thrown at his head.

"You two are just unbearable!" Katherine yelled at them, "That's what I get for staying with you guys. I should have gone to Chicago with Jeremy!" Leaving the kitchen.

"We love you too Kat!" Caroline called out to her friend.

"Speak for yourself, I'm ready to start charging her rent," Damon said as he took Katherine's seat.

"So, want to tell me why you were picking on Katherine?"

"Because you weren't here to pick on," Tilting her head and smirking at him.

"Calm down Blondie, we're talking about Katherine here, I know that smile so spill it." He leaned back on his chair as Caroline picked up her cup of coffee.

"Are you still drunk?" Caroline asked as she took a sip from her coffee. "Where were you anyway last night?"

"Oh, stop trying to change the subject," Damon said reaching to pull the coffee away from her.

"Hey!" Caroline said slapping his hand away as Damon rolled his eyes at her waiting for her to continue.

"Fine!" Caroline said finally giving up. Having checked down the hallway to see if anyone was around she made her way back to the kitchen bar, "but you can't say anything to anyone, not even by accident. Or to push Rebekah's buttons, or say a thing to Katherine."

Damon rolled his eyes, "What's the fun in that?" he sanrked, wiggling his eyebrows. Caroline just stared at him.

"Fine, I won't say anything." Smirking at her as Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"ShehadaonenightstandWithElijah," Caroline said quickly as she turned around ready to run out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Elijah? Suit wearing Elijah?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Do you know another Elijah?" Caroline responded.

"You can't make me keep this a secret, it's too good! Can You Imagine Rebekah's reaction?" Smirking, Caroline could already see the wheels in his mind turning.

"No. Stop it." Wiggling her finger in his face. "I know what you're thinking, you can't say anything. Katherine doesn't even know who he is." she informed him.

"Or his name " Caroline said, but not before Damon started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Katherine asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yo-" Damon started but not before Caroline beat him to it.

"Nothing." Caroline quickly interposed.

"You told him." Katherine accused her.

"You know Caroline can't keep a secret for dear life," Damon shrugged from his spot on the stool.

"Hey, I resent that! I told no one about that one time someone thought you were…" Jumping up, Damon covered her mouth.

"You see what I mean?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Alright let's take five." The director called out and everyone spread out and began to head into different directions.

"Someone loosen this corset," Tatia demanded as she walked off set.

"Please," Marcel said under his breath causing Caroline to smile.

"For the first time ever I agree with her." Caroline groused, tugging on her corset, "you guys have it easy." Marcel let out a laugh. "Well If I were you I wouldn't touch that, unless you want to suffer Rose's wrath." Walking away from her, Caroline let out a sigh as she walked over to her chair.

Rose had repeatedly warned everyone against doing anything to the wardrobe. They were filming a flashback scene she usually loved them but in this one they had to wear stupid corsets.

"I actually agree with you sweetheart," Klaus took a seat next to her scratching his head. "These extensions are just so frustrating." Caroline couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What are you complaining about? You can at least breathe properly." Klaus just shrugged and continued to stare at her.

"Who even thought this was a good time period?" Caroline huffed, turning away from him to look at her phone. She was still not used to actually being able to talk to him without yelling at him or waiting for something to happen.

"Well at least you only have a couple of scenes with her today," Klaus said looking over at Tatia who was once again throwing a fit about the corset.

"Hey! Two is enough for the whole week," she informed him as the director called everyone back to start filming.

"I hope this time she keeps her tongue to herself," he told her, turning to look back at her.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked as Caroline looked up at him confused.

"Nothing like that, love, I just need to speak to you about something." Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, confused at his statement.

"Klaus, I might be okay with talking to you here but I don't think we're at the point that we can do lunch," she said sarcastically, jumping out of her chair. "Like I said before we're not friends."

"No, but were colleagues and what I need to tell you is important," he replied.

"Klaus!" Someone called his name, interrupting him and everyone turned to look at them.

"Let me think about it," shrugging at him, it was not a yes but also not a definite no.

* * *

"I think the long hair suits you," Tatia flirted with Klaus. At the comment Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes. For the last hour and a half all she had been hearing was Tatia compliment Klaus here and there, and he just ate it up.

"I actually think it looks awful on you, kind of ages you in a bad way." she said with a smirk. Klaus scrunched his eyebrows, at her comment.

"Yes, because you know so much about fashion," Tatia scoffed as she gave her a once over before turing back to her conversation with Klaus.

"I tell you, Klaus, everyone thinks they can just act."

"Now, Tatia, don't be rude." Unused to Klaus defending her, Caroline remained silent. She didn't want to waste her breath, or ruin the mood for the next scene between the three of them. She just wanted to wrap up, so she could go home and take a nice long bubble bath.

"Places everyone!" The direct yelled.

"Ready," Klaus said extending his arm out for Caroline.

"Just make sure I don't stab her." Caroline told him as she took his arm.

"You might do us all a favor." He winked at her with a small smirk as they made their way to their marks.

"Lord Asher, Anna, don't you two look perfect tonight" A smirking Tatia spoke her lines, taking Klaus's other arm.

"Emily, you look stunning as always," Asher Informed her as he placed a kiss on her cheek, causing Tatia to smirk over at Caroline. In that moment Caroline knew what Tatia's game was.

"Well isn't your dress lovely Anna? A little scandalous with the color choice I would say for the governors ball." Caroline nodded her head with a shy smile, gripping Klaus's arm tightly.

"She looks gorgeous in red," Asher said as he lifted her hand and placed a small kiss on it, causing Anna look down and blush.

_Take that Tatia! _Caroline thought.

"And Scene!" The director called out.

"Let's move to the tunnel scene. Caroline you will be standing behind the wall, make sure to keep you shadow out of the shot." Walking over to place her in the correct spot. "Places, everyone." From her spot she could see Klaus gripping Tatia close to him. "And quiet on set."

"Your behavior tonight is nothing more than that of a child throwing a tantrum," Asher spat as his grip tightened.

"What? Am I making you look bad in front of your plaything?" Emily whispered into his ear. "She really does clean up nicely." Biting her lip, Tatia looked over to make eye contact with Caroline as she placed a quick kiss on Klaus's lips.

Klaus kissed her back briefly, but quickly pushed her back. "She has more class than you. She's the daughter of a Lord." He spat out, looking her up and down. "Leave, before I do something I'll regret."

"Cut!" The director yelled as Tatia smirked over at Caroline, causing Caroline to raise an eyebrow towards her. "All right, let's get the last shot for tonight. You ready Caroline?" The director asked.

She simply nodded. Shane was truly a nice man, always making sure everyone on set felt comfortable to proceed with the next scene, no matter how long it took.

"Great. We're going to be here all night, " Tatia said under her breath. Caroline rolled her eyes once again as she took her mark.

"Let's roll," Shane called out.

"Your plaything?" Anna asked as she walked out of the shadows.

"Were you eavesdropping, sweetheart?" Asher asked with a smirk.

"Your charm will not work with me, Lord Asher," crossing her arms. "What games are you playing?" She asked, head held high.

"We're back to the Lord thing. I don't play games, Anna," he informed her standing closer to her.

"Well that kiss with Lady Emily tells me differently. Is she one of your mistresses?" she demanded, arms tightly folded, as he tried to take her hand.

"Are you jealous?" he teased her

_That's not the line_

"Of, Lady Emily?" Anna scoffed.

"Because there's nothing to be jealous of, she is not my mistress. I don't have a mistress," Asher said finally able to loosen her arms, "The only woman I'm even remotely interested in is you. You must surely believe that?" he begged her with her eyes to believe him. He pulled her closer, and in that moment Caroline did not know what made her do it but she placed her lips on his and slowly lost herself in the kiss.

"Scene."

"Guys."

"Scene!" Shane called for the second time. Pulling away from Klaus she looked up, shocked and blushing, everyone was staring at them.

"Sorry," she said looking anywhere but at Klaus.

"Great, does this mean we have to re do the scene?" Tatia complained from her spot.

"No, I actually think the kiss works. Good job you two, great improvising," Shane said. "I'll just check with Rose, but I actually think it gives the viewers more insight into Asher actually falling for Anna, and her falling under his spell."

"You're kidding right?" Tatia said outraged.

"Oh, put a sock in it Tatia! Some of us actually want to get home today." Klaus said, no longer in a good mood, he turned to make eye contact with Caroline giving her a nod as he walked off set.

* * *

Caroline took her time and made her way to her trailer after dropping off her period dress and the torture device they called a corset. She took a slow walk back to her trailer to clear her mind. She had just kissed Klaus. Sure, she could blame Tatia, the whole day she had been annoying her, flirting with Klaus and always trying to rub it in her face. You'd have thought the woman would have understood that she no longer had feelings for him. Caroline knew it shouldn't bother her so much, but she had ended up kissing Klaus just to rub in Tatia's face, and he had seemed to actually enjoy Caroline touching him compared to his reaction to Tatia.

_Well I enjoyed it_.

Caroline shook the idea away, she could not think that way no matter how much she truly enjoyed that kiss.

As she made her way into her trailer she never expected to see him there, looking like it was his trailer.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused, as she closed the door.

"We need to talk," Klaus simply said.

"About?" tightening her robe around herself, the way he was looking at her made her feel like he wanted to eat her alive.

"That kiss," he said walking over to her, griping her arm.

"I was improvising, Klaus," she said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I don't believe that," he said as he placed slow kiss on her neck

"You can believe whatever you want," trying to push him away but his lips felt so nice around her neck. It had been so long since she had felt someone else's touch.

"No I think you were trying to prove a point to Tatia " He said pushing her against the wall, Slowly placing kisses down her neck to her chest untying the belt of her robe.

"I don't know what… " but she didn't get to finish her sentence, Klaus's lips crashed onto hers. Caroline did not hesitate to kiss him back, allowing him access to her mouth, all she wanted was his touch. His hand slipped down her body, his touch reminding Caroline who it was. Pulling back from him Caroline looked at Klaus, she knew she wanted this. Leaning back on the wall Caroline slipped of the robe, "just for tonight," she told him as he placed more open kisses on her skin. Making her legs tingle as he whispered into her skin, "just tonight." His hand slowly lifted and ghosted over the satin and lace of her bra causing her to arch her back, begging for his touch. "Just tonight," he mumbled again, his eyes fixed on her breasts. Without warning he slipped the cups down and ran his thumbs over the bare nipples. The combination of the cold air and his touch sent Caroline into over drive, it had been so long since she had felt someone else hands then her own. Clutching his head Caroline pulled him back towards her she need his lips on her. Without breaking the kiss Klaus pushed her more firmly against the wall, rocking his hips against hers, fitting together perfectly. Caroline let out a groan as she pushed against his body, she could feel his erection through his jeans. She needed more, reaching forward and unbuttoning his pants, not wanting any more material in the way, but Klaus pushed her hand way as his head dipped down. She could feel him sucking her nipple through the thin satin. The air cooled the material as he switched his attention to the other side. The spark of desire coiled through her body all the way between her legs.

"Klaus," she whispered his name in pleasure, as he hummed in to her breast causing her to utter a loud moan.

"Caroline, are you in there?" A voice - not Klaus - called out. Caroline's eyes widened as she heard her name. Klaus pulled back from her breast with a groan.

"Ignore them," he insisted, going back to kissing her neck.

"I can't," she said as she pulled his head closer to her neck.

"I'm kind of busy," she said, a little out of breath.

"Well there's An Enzo out her waiting for you." The assistant replied from outside. A shocked Caroline quickly pushed Klaus away from her.

"I'll be right out " she said.

"Who the bloody Hell is Enzo?" Klaus said shocked by Caroline's force.

* * *

So ummm…. Reivew.


	13. Chapter 13

First off I'm truly sorry this took forever, but life and school have just gotten in the way of any of my writing time. I'm sorry I could not get to reviews, but I want to thank you all for the support. So here is the next chapter, and for of you asking I will be working on updating State Of Grace.

I like to thank my Beta for getting this back to me so quick. No joke I finished this last night, and she had it for me all ready to go today.

* * *

Lord knows I've tried,  
I can't get her off my mind

Girl Crush-Little Big Town

* * *

"Who in the bloody hell is Enzo?" Klaus hissed as he pulled up his pants.

"Where's my shirt?" Caroline asked as she slipped on a pair of pants she found.

"You weren't wearing one," Klaus reminded her as he watched her frenzied movements.

"Closet," she said to herself quickly, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Now, you stay here until the cost is clear," she warned him as she started walking out. "I mean it Klaus, forget this ever happened."

"Scout's honor," Klaus said placing his hand over his heart. Caroline brushed past him with a shake of her head as she headed out of the door.

"Enzo!" Caroline called out, smiling at the man standing a few feet away from her trailer door.

_Wait- Klaus was never in the boy scouts… _

"Goldilocks!" Enzo exclaimed as he pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her lips, completely taking Caroline by surprise.

A cough in the background caused them to separate, turning to see Klaus walking out of her trailer.

_Scouts honor my ass! _ Caroline thought.

"Who's your friend Sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he walked over to them, with a scowl on his face.

"Lorenzo, but people call me Enzo," Enzo said extending his hand and beating Caroline to the introduction.

"And from your accent you must be Klaus Mikaelson," He continued waiting for him to shake his hand, but Klaus just stared over to Caroline.

"You've heard of me, that's great," he said as his jaw tightened, avoiding making eye contact with Enzo. Klaus wasn't interested in what the guy had to say; all he wanted to know was why he was kissing Caroline in the first place.

"Of course I know who you are, you're the bloody idiot who let this one go," Enzo teased as he pulled Caroline close into him. Caroline looked shocked by his comment and decided to stop a fight from breaking out by speaking up.

"So now you both know each other. How about lunch Enzo?" Looking up at Enzo, begging him to back off. A pissed of Klaus was never good. "And I'll call you later tonight to go over that thing you wanted to talk to me about," she said simply to Klaus as she pulled Enzo with her, far away from Klaus.

* * *

"I'm thinking the chicken," she told him as she kept looking at the menu, in no way was she ready to address the problem in front of her. Enzo was here for a reason, but Caroline did not want to know what that reason was.

"Chicken, with bacon," he teased her, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"Bacon is always the answer," she replied, smiling.

"Well since you seem to know what you want, how about you stop hiding behind that menu?"

Caroline let out a huff as she placed her menu down. "So, want to explain to me why you're back in LA?" She fired at him.

"Want to explain what Klaus was doing in your trailer?" Raising an eyebrow at her as Caroline looked away, but she knew that he was going to keep bugging her about him.

"We were running lines." Caroline simply answered him.

"You're really going to go with that excuse darling?" He asked as he took a mouthful of his coffee.

"It's not an excuse, we work together," she told him, daring him to question her again. "Anyway, where is the lovey Maggie James?" Caroline said with a smile.

"It's Maggie Whitmore now actually," Enzo looked down at his drink,

"Enzo," she murmured, shocked by the news. The last time she had heard from Enzo he was traveling the world with the love of his life. It was the reason they had never taken their own relationship farther then a couple of dates.

"We both changed, time does that to people." Looking straight at Caroline he continued, "no matter how in love with someone you think you are, it's never the same after the person who supposedly loves you breaks your heart. No matter how much you want to forgive and start over."

* * *

"Everyone thinks he will be good for the part Klaus," Rose informed him turning to look at Stefan. "Stefan, please explain to your client that the studio already approved this role." Rose looked over to a smirking Stefan since it seemed he was not going to step up and help her make Klaus understand.

"I know about the role being approved, I was the one who helped you come up with the idea. I'm just saying let's get another actor," Klaus demanded.

"Why? He's amazing for the role," Rose said throwing her arms up in the air. "You were the one who helped him get the audition!" Crossing her arms.

"I was throwing him a bone, I just don't thi… you know what forget it. Let him have the role," Klaus said leaning back in the chair.

"Really?" Stefan said surprised, looking up from his phone. "Yes, Stefan that's what I said"

"Great, I'll send Enzo the papers to sign tonight."

An excited Rose quickly left the room before Klaus changed his mind.

Stefan just kept staring at his friend, "are you sure you're feeling well?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Stefan, I just know how to pick my battles," Klaus replied, standing up from his seat.

"So, does your original hesitation have anything to do with Enzo and Caroline's relationship?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are they in a relationship?" Klaus asked nonchalantly, trying to fish for any information.

After his brief introduction to him, Klaus had gone into investigation mode but had only found a couple of interviews about Caroline and Enzo going to dinner, no mention of any type of relationship.

"Well Damon mentioned Caroline spending a lot of time with him, but you know Damon. He tends to think I'm the enemy since I work for you" Stefan shrugged.

"So my sister never mentioned anything?"

"Rebekah told me about them, but if I told you what I knew she'd kill me."

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" The voice said as Caroline opened the door.

"Fuck!" Caroline screamed dropping her stuff. "What the hell Katherine?"

"What?" Katherine asked as she pushed of from the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Did you forget I live here?" Kat replied confused by her friend.

"How can I forget?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked away from the brunette.

"Now, are you going to tell me where you've been all day?" Katharine kept insisting as she followed Caroline.

"At work?" Caroline asked not sure what was up with her friend.

"Just at work? Nothing else happen?" Katherine smirked.

"Okay, what do you know?"

"Oh, there was just a nice picture of you on tmz today." Arching an eyebrow, she took a seat on the couch.

"If you already knew where I was, why scare me to death waiting for me?" Caroline shook her head making her way towards the stairs.

"Well I want the full story. What did you and Enzo speak about?"

"Life," Caroline smirked at her own simple answer.

"Don't tease," Katherine reprimanded.

"He broke up with Daisy," Caroline simply said.

"I knew that would happen!" Katharine screeched, at the top of her voice. Causing Caroline scrunch her eyebrows.

"Sure you did." Trying not to laugh.

"What? I'm psychic about this stuff," Katharine said seriously. "Did I not tell you that boy would fall for you?"

"Daisy married another guy and broke up with him," Caroline informed her. Enzo was not in love with her. He got dumped and it was that plain and simple.

"Hey, that's just semantics. Anyway when are you seeing him again?"

"I'm not," Caroline said, continuing slowly on her way up the stairs, she was done with this conversation.

"Why not?"

"Katherine."

"Katherine, what!? You need to get yourself some." Katherine advised following her.

"I want to focus on myself, not a relationship," Caroline simply answered. She knew she needed to get some, because of that she had almost ended up sleeping with Klaus.

"You could focus on yourself and still get some, play the field," Katherine was going on one of her rants but all of sudden was cut off by the ring of Caroline's cell phone.

"Sorry, need to take this," she said with a smirk. "Hello?" Answering the phone, she made her way into her room and shut the door.

"Sweetheart," Klaus's voice sounded through the speakers.

* * *

REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So I'm officially graduating for college today! That's why it took so long with this chapter. I had finals and other exams, but once I was done I started writing right away. Thanks for all the reviews and follows it's truly what inspires me to keep writing. I also want to let you guys new I have a new cover thanks to the amazing Jomosfamilyjewels from Tumblr she has amazing work go check here out. Also thanks to Sophie who edit this so fast.

Disclamer: Not mine.

Quick note: The lyrics below is the song Damon is talking about.

* * *

We were never the marrying type, oh no,

We won't buy dishes or stained glass lights, oh no,

For a table we'll never sit at,

In the house that we won't ever get

Last love song –ZZ Ward

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered into the phone as she closed the door to her room. Placing her bag on her bed she made her way to the balcony and away from her door. You never knew when Katherine would be eavesdropping.

"Does anyone else call you sweetheart?" Klaus responded. Caroline could already imagine him smirking at the comment.

"Actually Enzo sometimes like to push my buttons with that nickname." "Yes, your boyfriend," Klaus sneered into the phone.

"Did you just call to find out if Enzo and I are dating?"

"So you're not?" he queried, a sound of hope at the end of the question.

"I didn't say that. But at the same time I never said I was. If you were only calling to fish for information about my personal life I think this conversation is over."

"Aren't you curious how I got your number?" He interjected quickly, before she could hang up.

"I know you Klaus, if Stefan didn't give it to you, you must have snooped in Rebekah's phone." Klaus laughed at that.

"You know me too well."

"I do," she simply answered. "Why did you call me Klaus?" Once again whispering into the phone, she needed to know why he called.

"I was hoping we could meet up and discuss something. I need to tell you something," Klaus said honestly. Caroline ran her hands through her hair at his words.

"Klaus," she said warningly, there was no way could she meet up with him. She was not ready for that.

"I can't Klaus, I'm not ready to just hang out with you. Especially with what happened this morning. I just can't."

"Caroline, I know that you think this morning was a mistake but it wasn't for me. I truly meant it when I said I would take just being your friend if that was all you could give me. I need to tell you everything, so you know I'm not hiding anything, that there is no agenda."

"Then just tell me, " Caroline said, in a way begging him because to be honest she could not take getting hurt by him again. If there was even the slightest possibility that they could be friends she truly needed to trust him to be honest with her.

"I'm the writer," he admitted simply, no more going around the subject. If she was not going to meet him in person he would tell her over the phone, show her that he was willing to win her trust. "I pitched the idea for the show to Rose one drunken night at a bar, and from there the rest is history."

Caroline was shocked, "so this was all part of you plan, get me to take the role so I'd be in your life again?" She sneered into the phone upset, she felt played. No wonder Rose had wanted her so badly, Klaus had been behind it. He knew how to push her buttons to make her be part of his project.

"No! This is exactly why I wanted to meet in person sweetheart. "

"Don't sweetheart me."

"Listen, Caroline, when we were speaking about casting I said that the ideal girl to play Anna would be someone who resembled you. Rose was the one who decided to track you down. I did not play you in any way; one of my other projects fell through so I was able to retake the role. Rose going to you was never part of the deal, but you had already said yes and it was too late to change anything."

Caroline wasn't sure what to say to that statement.

"I mean it, Caroline. I know this was big step for you and in no way did I want to you to think I manipulated you. I could have stayed quite till the project was over, and you saw the credits, but I truly want us to at least be friends. I know how important honesty is to you."

Klaus had said everything he needed to, the ball was now in her court and she knew it. It had been so long since they had actually talked so sincerely, without the screaming or accusations. She knew this was a huge step for Klaus. In a way he was showing her that he wanted to be trusted, but Caroline was not yet there. She still needed time but at least now she could give a thought to the idea of friendship.

"Thank you for your honesty Klaus. I'll see you on set tomorrow." She answered simply as she hung up the phone.

With a sigh, Caroline ran her hand though her hair; here she was confused all over again because of Klaus.

* * *

Caroline made her way down the stairs as she spotted Damon coming home, most likely from the office or Rose's place.

"Blondie, good thing I caught you."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"So the studio, decided they wanted your next hit to be 'Last Love Song'."

He took a seat on the couch. "I don't know how you feel about that, I know everyone will automatically think, once again, it's about Klaus. To be honest I don't know how _I_ feel about that song," he said looking at his phone, not noticing the glare Caroline was sending him.

"Did you know? About Klaus?" Caroline burst out.

"Klaus, what?" Damon asked looking up from his phone. "What did the Big Bad do this time? Let me guess, he flipped on Enzo." Damon smirked imagining the scene in his head.

"No," she continued to glare at him, "that he is one of the show's writers. He pitched the whole idea to Rose," Caroline continued, voice rising as she walked over to him.

"What do you mean he pitched the idea to Rose?" Damon demanded as he stood up.

"So I take it you did not know."

Caroline knew how to read Damon, and he tended usually to avoid the subject or question when he was lying about something.

"Of course not," Damon replied, offended by her even questioning him.

"I just had to ask Damon, you know why."

She felt bad that she had questioned his loyalty. If she had learned anything through the years of living with Damon, it was that he might be an ass at times but he was loyal to a fault. That's how they had ended up writing Last Love Song together, it was Damon's way of saying goodbye to Elena, who had broken his and her loyalty by just packing her bags and leaving them.

"Rose has some major explaining to do. If I could get you out of this project right now I would," Damon fumed, frustrated. He collected his jacket as he made his way to the door.

"Damon, relax," Caroline said reaching for his arm, she didn't want him and Rose to fight they were good together even if Damon and she hadn't admitted they were dating.

"Klaus explained that he and Rose had no hidden agenda at all. He originally was never going to be part of the cast, so Rose asked me, thinking he would not be part of it." Caroline tried to explain to him, stopping him from leaving.

"I understand that, Caroline, but no matter what Rose should have told me before hand or after it was clear that Klaus would be part of the project. Not you or Klaus, " Pulling his arm away from Caroline, he made his way to the door but as he open in the person ready to ring the doorbell surprised him.

"Rebekah?" Damon said confused

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked, with no joke at the end of her question. Damon was used to her at least teasing him.

"Bekah? What's going on?" Caroline queried, wondering why the blonde was at the door, especially with luggage.

"Damon, grab her suitcase," she continued, bustling her in, not letting him make any type of comment. Caroline knew something was wrong.

Rebekah slowly made her way to the couch. "So don't freak out," Rebekah started, never a good thing to tell Caroline.

"Rebekah, what's going on?" Caroline asked, worried for her friend.

"Caroline, let her speak," Damon said as he placed the bags down.

"I thought you were leaving," Katherine said, popping out of nowhere.

"Were you listing to our conversation?" Caroline accused her, shaking her head.

"It's not my fault that noise travels to the kitchen." Smirking, Katherine plopped down onto a couch.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mikaelson?"

"Well before you so rudely interrupted I was trying to explain the situation," Rebekah said.

"My Doctor put me on semi bed rest."

"What? What happened?" Caroline said in a rush, sitting down next to her friend. "Is the baby okay? Are you okay? "

"Breathe Caroline, " Rebekah said with a smile. "The doctor, just thinks I'm over stressing at work too much, so he said I need to actually rely on my assistants, who you both know can't do anything "

"They can do some things, especially that blonde," Damon said with a wink.

"I fired her, " Rebekah said.

"If you're on bed rest then what are you doing here?" Katherine asked. "With a suit case!" Stressing the suit case point.

"Well obviously I'm moving In," she said simply.

"Wow, pump your breaks, Barbie," Damon stood up. "Shouldn't you be home with your husband?"

"Stefan has to be out of town," Rebekah simply answered looking at down at her hands for a moment. "So I thought the best thing to do was come here and be among family."

Playing the uncle card. Rebekah and Damon never have got along but ever since she became pregnant he had been nicer towards her because of the life growing inside her.

"So you might need to start looking for a new place," she told Katherine.

"She's right," Caroline spoke up. "But Katherine will be staying here too. You can take the other guest room upstairs. "

"Wait, there was another room? I should have at least been given the opportunity to choose the best one." Katherine's whined.

* * *

"You look amazing," Caroline told a blushing Davina.

"You think so? I wasn't sure about this dress but…" she shrugged and Caroline smiled at the young girl.

"Did you tell them it was too much skin?" Caroline let out a small laugh, Davina tended to always get in a little spat with the costume department. To be honest Caroline knew they just wanted the younger girl to embrace how stunning she was.

"Maybe a little," she confessed.

"You just need to remember, it's all about confidence, no matter what you're wearing." Caroline winked at the other girl. "How long are you on set today? There's some new material I want to show you." It turned out that Davina had a talent for writing.

"Sorry Care, I'm here all day."

Davina had started calling her by the nickname after a night with Katherine who kept teasing her.

"Maybe next time. We should do a girl's night again. I'll make sure Katherine doesn't bother you. Well, not too much."

"What are you talking about? You're almost as bad as her!" Davina laughed.

"Morning girls," Marcel said as he and Cami walked over.

"Are you guys working today too?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah," Cami shrugged, "they're filming most of our stuff this week."

"You know, since you and Klaus have that big screen next week." Marcel winked.

"Don't reminder me," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What are you all taking about?" Klaus asked as he made his way towards the group. Caroline had not spoken to him since he had called her.

"Your sex scene with Caroline," Marcel teased with a smirk. "If you need any tips I'm here to help." Earning him a slap on the head from Cami.

"Leave her alone, you're not one to talk. The first time he had to do a sex scene he ended up stressing so much he threw up on set!" She revealed, causing everyone to laugh.

"It was bad sushi!"

"You don't eat fish," Klaus reminded him.

"Exactly."

"You have nothing to worry about sweetheart, if you need any tips any of us would be happy to help you. That goes for you too Davina, if you guys need any tips my door is always open. I'm pretty sure that goes for these two, also." He indicted Cami and Marcel, who nodded along.

"Anyway, since I caught you all here before Tatia showed up I just wanted to say I'm going to have a small BBQ at my place so we can all watch the first episode together. Everyone is invited, by it's just a cast thing, you know. Maybe next time we can invite others."

Caroline knew what he was getting at; he did not want her to bring Enzo.

"Are you actually BBQ-ing or are you getting catering again?" Marcel asked before he went into an exaggerated British voice, "your caterer was abysmal last time, mate"

"I can cook," Klaus rebutted.

"Sure you can," Caroline and Marcel said at the same time. They broke into laughter, as they looked at each other.

"I mean Klaus ordering takeout is an amazing skill." Marcel joked. "I'm pretty sure, Kol can cook better then you, and all he makes is a grilled cheese."

"Well I accept your challenge." Smirking at them he continued, "and when you lose, and you will Marcel, you will have to go everywhere in an outfit of my choosing. For a whole day." Turning around with a nod of the head as he walked away from the group.

"Wait, when did I accept?" Marcel yelled after him.

"You accepted by making fun of him," Caroline simply answered.

"You made fun of him too," Marcel grumbled and crossed his arms. "Who cares? Knowing Klaus this dinner is going to suck, so I say we make it a potluck"

"I'll start the list, " Caroline said with a smile. She loved making lists.

* * *

Review !


	15. Chapter 15 (SP )

Hey guys! So here is a sneak peak (unbeta) to the next chapter. Since I have a small request for you guys, as some of you know I just graduated from college. Right now I have a crazy amount of loans. So any type of vacation is out of question, but there is this contest going on. if you guys click the link and sign up, I win points where I might be able to win a vacation.

So please help me out by just sign up, you can also be part of it and get free prizes

**The link is on my profile :) **

* * *

"Because, Klaus I need you to be honest." Caroline whispered to him tightening her robe. "I need to know if this scene, was out of your imagination or was it ours," Caroline begged him.

Because everything felt so familiar, the only difference was that she was Anna and He was Asher. At the end of this scene Asher would kiss her one last time before he twisted her neck and killed her. So he could complete the curse. At all the words written in the script were hitting close to home.

"Caroline Breath," Klaus said gripping her close to him.

"No. "Caroline yelled at him as she pushed him away tear in her eyes. Picking up her script of the floor where she had thrown it when she ran off set during their sex scene.

Caroline started reading "Life happened, Anna. Where the last words Asher told her before he plunges his hand in her chest with hesitation and instead twisted her neck. Asher then places a Kiss on her forehead, as he closes her eye." Caroline read with tears in her face, "You might not remember, But I do." Pushing the scrip at him as she closed the door of her bathroom.

* * *

I will have the chapter up by next week or maybe Friday.


	16. An

Guy's I'm truly sorry I haven't updated any of my story's; State of Grace, You and Me Both, and All Work. My computer end up crashing last week with everything I have. I took it to best buys but they said it could take 2 to 3 weeks to try and fixes. They did say they might not be able to recover my files ? so I'm hoping for the best. In the mean time, I'm working of All Work to get a short Un beta chapter. I'm just trying to remember what I had written, let's just say that's not as easy.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys! So I 'm posting chapter 17 again. I took it down after many people asked me to get a beta for this story. Because of that I contact my old Beta Sophie who helped me out, so much with this chapter. I add A little more towards the end and change some little moments So I would recommend re-reading it. If you can please let me know what you think, truly I want to know how you feel about this chapter.

*Also wanted to say I made a 8track Playlist for this story if you would like to hear it mgs me or find it on my Tumblr.

Thanks to the amazing Sophie for making this readable.

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

I look and stare so deep in your eyes,

I touch on you more and more every time,

When you leave I'm begging you not to go,

Call your name two or three times in a row,

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,

How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame yeah.

* * *

"Are you excited?" the make-up artist asked as she curled Caroline's hair.

Caroline looked up from her phone, confused. "Excuse me?"

"You know, for the scene today?" she explained, continuing to curl Caroline's hair. Caroline just smiled and slowly nodded as the door opened and in stepped Tatia, taking the seat right next to her.

_Could her day get any better?_

"Nervous, huh?" Tatia enquired as she leaned back in the seat.

Caroline met her gaze in the mirror. "I'm fine," she replied, ending the conversation.

"Well, I know you're new to this. So I imagine shooting a sex scene with Klaus is probably pretty intimidating." Smirking, looking right back at Caroline. "Even if you have dated. But Klaus can make them pleasurable. I know from first hand experience" Winking, she turned to tell her makeup artist what she wanted.

* * *

After another thirty minutes stuck in the makeup room with Tatia, Caroline walked out with her blond hair tousled in long loose curls. Her cheeks looked naturally flushed. With a smile she made her way to her trailer, to see Rose standing by her door.

"Rose," Caroline nodded her head as she walked into her trailer.

"Caroline," She said coldly as she stepped in. "I spoke with your agent, and we're going to have a closed set today." She handed her a small packet and a stack of papers. "Here are your pasties and thong and the script. Your robe's on the back of the door. I'll leave you to get ready."

"Thanks," Caroline said hesitantly, before Rose could leave Caroline decided to speak, she understood why she was getting the cold shoulder. "Damon is mad right now, just give him time."

Rose hesitated as she looked over to the blond and smiled. "Thanks," she said in her British accent as she walked out the door. Caroline just shook her head as she got ready for her long day ahead.

Tightening the belt of her robe, Caroline walked over to the set. A little hesitant about the scene and the script, something just felt off, but still she walked through the doors, spotting Silas and Klaus who was in a matching white robe. Caroline could already imagine what was under that robe. She shook the thought out of her head.

Caroline noticed how Klaus looked so at ease while she was trying to keep herself calm.

"Our leading lady is here," Silas Called out as Caroline smiled at him walking over to her chair.

Klaus slowly made his way over towards her.

"Caroline, look, I know this is weird but just relax. You got this," he told her.

"Yeah, okay," Caroline replied, "I got this." Nodding her head as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I'll make a deal with you, and promise not to bite," he said, winking at her and trying to ease the tension. Caroline just rolled her eyes at him.

Silas clapped all of a sudden to get everyone's attention and looked over towards them, "Okay you two, show time."

Caroline let out a breath as she hopped out of the chair, not looking at anyone as she let the belt slip from her robe and let it fall to the ground. Hoping no one was staring at her Caroline darted her eyes around the room and realized that most people were politely averting their eyes from her near-naked form. Good thing she had started running with Kat in the mornings.

Silas directed them over to where he wanted them. "Okay kids, no music, keep the lights dim. I want more candlelight. Let's make it look real. Caroline, keep the sheets at waist level, just do this as naturally as you can, forget about the cameras."

Caroline nodded her head as she slipped into the bed. "Remember, Anna is giving him everything she is, with no hesitation. She believes every word Asher is telling her. And you, Klaus," he pointed at a very naked Klaus, who until now she had tried to avoided seeing. "Asher is conflicted, every time he touches her he is wondering if he wants to kill the one person he loves. But at the end he knows that he has to give her up. Now go get in behind her. Let's just start with the first frames and then the dialogue" Silas demanded as Klaus slid into bed.

"Right, Camera to the right. Like that. Klaus, you're trying not to disturb her, but you kiss her on the cheek. Be . . . I don't know, _precious_ with her or whatever."

Caroline instinctively tensed as Klaus sidled up behind her. With one warm fingertip, he brushed the hair out of her face before leaning in to sweetly kiss the shell of her ear and then to nuzzle his unshaven jaw against her cheek.

"Perfect, Klaus. Ok, stay there for a minute." Caroline lay in bed, eyes still closed, with Klaus' cheek pressed against hers.

"You ok, sweetheart?" he whispered in between takes.

_No, this is too much, too familiar._

"I'm dandy."

"Ok, you two, we're just going to have you go with it now. You know the premise." Klaus sucked in a deep breath and then traced his fingers up and down her arm. Causing goosebumps to rise on her skin in response, and he repeated his path with a cupped palm as if to warm her skin. Resting his chin in the crook of her shoulder, fisting Caroline's hair in his hands and breathed her in before running his lips from the back of her neck to her right shoulder.

"Good, Klaus, good," Silas mumbled in approval.

Klaus then placed his right hand on her waist, giving it a slight squeeze before ghosting it across to her bellybutton and then straight up to the hollow of her neck.

_She'd forgotten how good he was at foreplay._

His palm stretched around her throat, he stopped and straightened. "Okay, Silas should we start the dialogue?"

"Yes, we've got the basics of what is acceptable on regular TV. Left camera, get closer to their faces."

* * *

"My lady, you bring me great pleasure," Asher said as he placed kisses down Anna's open neck.

Anna let out a small laugh, "Most people would not think of me as a lady if they saw me now." Running her hands down his back.

"But no one will know," he replied, smirking into the kiss he placed on her lips.

"Yes, because you will be my husband" Smiling at him as he pulled back to look at her.

"Anna, do you love me?"

Anna looked at him confused, "of course I do."

"Say it."

"I Love you Asher." She told him, confused by his request.

He griped her chin and looked straight into her eyes "don't move." Compelling her to stay still.

"What's wrong my Lord?"

"I also love you Anna, but my love for you will not stop me from breaking the curse."

"Asher, what are you talking about, what's going on?" Anna asked, confused, not able to move away from him.

"I'm sorry my love but this is the end." He looked at her. And in that moment Caroline knew why it all felt so familiar. This scene had actually happened to her, she had been the Anna to his Asher. Closing her eyes as a small tear slipped out of her eyes.

"It's not your fault, life just cursed us." He was ready to pretend to grip her heart, but not before Caroline pushed him off her.

* * *

"Stop!" She shoved Klaus off her and jumped out of the bed.

"Cut," Silas Called out. "What's going on, Caroline?"

Caroline just stormed off the set grabbing her robe of her chair.

"You have no right," she accused, pointing at Klaus, as everyone looked around mystified.

"Everyone leave." Klaus called out.

"Hey!" Silas Called out as Klaus sent him a death look. "All right, give them ten." As everyone rushed out of the studio.

"What is your bloody problem, Caroline?" He demanded, walking over to the blond who just put up her hand for him to say away.

"Is it us?" She asked, voice full of tears.

"Is what us? The script? Of course not!" Turning his back on her, he picked up his robe.

"Because, Klaus, I need you to be honest." Caroline whispered to him tightening her robe. "I need to know if this scene was out of your imagination or if it was ours," Caroline begged him.

Because everything felt so familiar, the only difference was that she was Anna and he was Asher. At the end of this scene Asher would kiss her one last time before he twisted her neck and killed her. So he could complete the curse. All the words written in the script were hitting close to home.

"Caroline, breathe," Klaus said gripping her close to him.

"No! Let me go!" Caroline yelled at him as she pushed him away tears in her eyes. Picking her script up off the floor where she had thrown it when she ran off set during their sex scene.

Caroline started reading "'Life happened, Anna' are the last words Asher tells her before he twists her neck. Asher then places a kiss on her forehead as he closes her eyes." Caroline read with tears in her eyes. "You might not remember, but I do." Pushing the script at him as she walked past him, ready to walk out, before Klaus stopped her.

"You're right," he admitted, as he let go of her arm. "It is us, and because I remember it so well, I wrote it. I wrote myself as the monster that killed you because I know that was what I did that night. I killed both of us by letting you go."

"This whole show is my confession of what a monster I am, how I made those mistakes." He admitted.

"No," Caroline yelled at him. "You can't do that to me, we were going to get married Klaus. You can't tell me that. This," pointing at the script, "this can't be your confession, tell me the truth!"

"What?" he yelled at her, stepping close to her face. "That I was afraid of becoming a no one, like Mikael always said. That at the first shot your best friend Stefan agreed with my agency that me being single was the best thing for my career and I believed him. I let you go that night Caroline, because I thought it was the best thing for my career." He looked straight at her, "And it was, but don't think that I never loved you Caroline I never stopped. And because of that I let you go."

"I never asked you to choose between me and your career. You could have told me. You always think you're in control."

"I regret that every day," he confessed, as he started walking past her. "Can't you see that's why Asher Kills Anna that night, because he's so afraid of his father. He believed his words about love being a weakness. He needs to prove the man wrong, only to find out he has lost something that could have proven him wrong from the start." He walked out of the building, leaving behind Caroline who could barely keep it together.

"No, Klaus, you just pretend to think love is weakness because it's what you always wanted. You just never trusted that someone could love you back. Don't use Mikael as an excuse. You thought my love for you was too small, you wanted more." she said, looking him in the eye.

"I knew you were scared Klaus. That's why I gave up on everything for you back then, but you were just a weak man who took the easy way out. If you ask me, you proved Mikael right." She declared letting go of his arm as she walked with her head held high. "And I'll make sure that Anna never ends up back with Asher."

* * *

"Where's Damon?" Caroline asked, as she walked down the stairs.

"Upstairs," Katherine replied as she flipped her grilled cheese onto her plate.

"How was work?" she asked, looking up at the blond. "On second thoughts, don't answer that." Katherine could already tell from her face not to ask. "It seems you need this more than me." As she passed the grilled cheese over to Caroline, and the blond gave her a small smile and took a seat at the small kitchen counter.

"Thanks. Where's Rebekah?"

"Been locked up in her suite." Caroline rolled her eyes at the comment as she let out a breath.

"Okay, now you need to tell me what's going on."

"Klaus is an ass."

"Yes, I already know that."

"No, you don't. You didn't fall in love with him."

Kathrine had no reply to that." Vodka or tequila?" was the only thing the brunette could do in that moment.

They heard the doorbell ring "Who could that be?" Kathrine asked as she looked down at her phone, it was 11 pm.

"Damon could get it," Caroline said in case it was a crazy fan, it had happened before. At least this person had the decency to ring the doorbell.

It seemed they were both wrong as they heard footsteps coming their way.

"My favorite Mikaelson is here to visit," Damon said as he pushed through the door. Walking behind him in a tailored suit was Elijah Mikaelson.

"Good evening Ladies," he said acknowledging them as Kathrine's mouth fell open.

"Mikealson," she turned to look over at Caroline who was trying not to laugh. "You knew."

Caroline just smirked and shrugged.

"Nice to see you again, Elijah"

"Elijah," Kathrine rolled her eyes.

"Alison"

"Alison?" Damon asked, "Oh, no this here is the lovely Katerina Gilbert. But it seems you two already know each other." Winking at Elijah

"Yes, well, I'm here for my sister."

"Let me go get her, Rebekah doesn't need to know about this." Pointing at each other

"Know what?" the blond said coming down the stairs in her robe.

"Katherine slept with your brother," Damon said as he took a bite of Caroline's sandwich

"Gross."

"Damon!" Caroline hit him.

"What? With all the sexual tension between these two, she was going to figure out that Katherine has seen him in his birthday suit."

"Just stop speaking," Kathrine said covering her face.

"Well now that I know the she devil and Elijah slept together. I'm going back to bed."

"Actually, I'm here to take you home," Elijah stated.

"What?" Rebekah said, gripping the handle.

"Grab your stuff, we're leaving." Elijah repeated himself.

"Elijah, I'm sure Rebekah wants to stay since Stefan knows she's here." Caroline said, trying to defuse the situation. If Rebekah didn't want to do something she wouldn't.

Elijah left out a laugh, as he placed his left hand in his pockets. "She hasn't told you."

"Told us what?" Damon asked.

"Really, Rebekah."

"I'm still not sure if I want to Elijah, it's more of a test."

"Still a child," putting his briefcase down. "She hasn't told you that she requested a divorce from Stefan."

"Elijah!" Rebekah yelled as she came down the steps.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"I take it she didn't tell you that the maid found her on the ground passed out and when she called Stefan to come, he said he was too busy with work." Walking over to his sister, "Has he even called you? Does he know you're staying here?"

"Elijah," Caroline warned as she rushed to help Rebekah take a seat.

"She doesn't need you to stress her out " Katherine hissed.

"This is a mistake," Damon said, looking back at Rebekah who could not meet his eyes. "Rebekah…"

"I left him a message and text but…"

"I'm going to kill him." Damon said pulling out his phone to call his brother but at the first ring it was sent to voice mail.

"We're leaving, Rebekah, you need to be with family during this hard process."

"She is with family." Damon said.

"Elijah, I'm not even sure if I want to file."

"It's not a question. Kol agrees, and most likely Klaus will too."

"Klaus has no right to be involved in this." Rebekah spat out.

"Bekah."

"Enough!" Katherine said. "She doesn't want to leave with you or sign anything, so she won't. Instead of adding more stress to her, understand her wishes."

"Bekah, you're supposed to be on bed rest. At home, we at least have you a nurse. Here you're by yourself. Who will take care of you guys? Both Damon and Caroline work. The maid here can't."

"I'm not the maid, for your information. I work from home so I'll be here with her. Even if she annoys me."

"And if she decides she does want to file for divorce, both me and Damon are here for her. Right, Damon?" Caroline said.

Damon took his time to look at Caroline "We're here for her, whatever her choice is."

"Very well. But I will be checking on her. I know Klaus wishes to see you."

"I don't want to see him, don't you dare tell him where I am or what's going on."

"You can't blame him."

"I don't, I just want Stefan to call me. If he tells him I'm here he's going to brush it off" Rebekah said trying to stay strong.

"As you wish. Well it seems this is settled for now."

* * *

Reviews inspire me :)


End file.
